Transcendence
by Vadrelle
Summary: Several years after Inuyasha's ending, Sesshomaru and Rin's future starts. Rin has grown up, and so have Sesshomaru's feelings. They must face obstacles to their happiness and the happiness of their own child. What does the future hold?
1. Chapter 1- The Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1- The Future

Down from the dark sky flew a woman with giant white wings. In her black and white armor, she landed on the ground. Holding a bottle close, she entered a small house. Inside, a little girl looked at the winged goddess with eyes of despair.

"Here, Rumi, drink this," the goddess said, handing the mortal a bottle.

The girl reached for the bottle. Slowly, she gulped down the liquid. As each drop entered her stomach, she gained more and more strength. Soon, her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Thank you, Kireh," Rumi said.

The goddess smiled at the little girl.

"I should have known," a voice said

"Visthentho," Kireh looked behind her.

A male god stood in silver armor. His black eyes stared into her blue ones. The wind blue her short black hair along with his long black hair. Visthentho's gaze fell on the small mortal. Sighing, he withdrew his sword.

"NO!" Kireh protested, drawing an arrow into her silver bow.

She aimed the arrow at Visthentho's heart.

"You know the laws. Mortals must die when their time comes. You had no right to interfere in this girl's life."

"What life was it? It was too short!" Kireh retorted.

"Stand down," Visthentho warned.

Kireh refused to move.

With incredible speed, Visthentho flew passed Kireh. Before the arrow hit his heart, his blade cut through Rumi's neck.

"NO!" Kireh cried in anguish.

"Curse you, Father!" she called to the heavens, "Why did the mortal have to be punished for my sins? Rumi's death is your fault! How can we follow such a senseless king?!"

Kireh's brilliant white wings started to blacken at the tips. The black color spread until her wings were made of darkness itself.

"No..." Visthentho whispered, pulling the arrow out of his chest.

"I will not let that tyrant rule any longer," she said.

"You've fallen, Kireh," Visthentho said, brandishing his sword at her.

Kireh ascended into heaven. Single handed, she tore the skies apart. Still, the gods struck her down. She was immortal and could not die. Therefore, Visthentho sealed her divine power into five of her own objects. Kireh's circlet, Kireh's ring, Kireh's amulet, Kireh's armor, and Kireh's bow. The darkness, he sealed in her wings.

Visthentho entrusted each of these sacred objects to five powerful beings on earth. Though her heart had become dark, she had been a brilliant goddess before. Her divine power radiated from each object, purifying evil with a simple touch.

…

"And so, the world went on as before, not knowing how close they were to being ruled by a goddess of darkness," Myoga finished the tale.

"Is that story really true?" Akito asked.

"Of course it's true," Myoga jumped up in front of the boy.

The boy of demon blood blinked at Myoga with his golden eyes.

"It seems like a wonderful story," Rin said.

Rin ran a comb through Akito's tangled up white hair. The boy had inherited his father's hair and eyes. However, he had not inherited Inuyasha's dog ears. If not for the bright color of his hair, he would look just like any other human.

"In fact, Lord Inuyasha's father was-" Myoga started.

"We're back," Kagome called.

"Welcome home," Rin said.

"Were you good for Rin?" Kagome asked Akito.

"Yeah, Mom," Akito said, "Where's Dad?"

"Bathing," Kagome said, "He got dirty from all the dust on the road. Well, it's time for you to go to bed."

"Can't I stay up until Dad comes back?" Akito asked.

"Sure," Kagome nodded, "Thank you for watching him, Rin."

"Sure, Kagome," Rin smiled.

Rin got up and left Inuyasha's and Kagome's hut. She walked across the road to her own. Kaede had passed away long before, leaving the hut to Rin. Rin undid the tie around her hair and let the long strands fall loose. She sat on the floor and lit a candle. On the table was a half done kimono with a lovely patten of white flowers over a blue background. Rin started to stitch the seams of the sleeves, being careful not to stick herself with the silver needle.

"_In the mountains in the breeze," _Rin started to sing,

"_in the forest, in my dreams  
>Lord Sesshomaru where are you?<br>Jaken is serving under you too  
>I will wait for you on my own<br>Please return to me  
>Waiting all alone<em>"

Rin smiled and hummed to herself as she worked on the cloth Sesshomaru had given her.

…

Sesshomaru leaned against a tree in the forest north of where Rin was. Nearby, Jaken snored next to Ah-Un. Under the light of the moon, Sesshomaru withdrew a small white seashell with tints of red.

"_I don't see why you're so excited," Jaken said to the little girl traveling with them, "It's just the ocean."_

"_But it's so big!" Rin replied, "Master Jaken, what's that?"_

"_That? That's just a seashell," Jaken replied, looking at the white shell in the sand._

"_It's pretty," Rin said._

_She ran to pick up the shell._

"_Wow, look at that one!" she said._

"_You can't keep them all you silly girl!" Jaken cried out._

Later that year, Rin dropped one of the shells she had been so excited about. It had fallen out of her bag into the path. Sesshomaru had almost crushed it under his foot.

_Fragile, just like a human_, he had thought.

On a whim, he picked up the shell. Rin never seemed to care about the lost one, she had collected six or seven others at least. And in the end, Sesshomaru had never returned the one she had dropped. It still had a faint trace of her scent along with the salt air of the sea.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, waking up.

Sesshomaru quickly tucked the shell into his kimono. If Jaken ever saw it, it would invite unwanted questions.

Sesshomaru stood up and started walking. Ah-Un and Jaken followed him in silence.

The moon watched over the forest. The wind blew the aroma of trees into Sesshomaru's face, along with the scent of wildlife. A bear was hunting nearby.

"Stay here," Sesshomaru ordered Jaken.

The imp made a disheartened noise as Sesshomaru took to the sky. The demon landed softly in the grass only meters away from the bear. Quickly and quietly, Sesshomaru stalked the bear. It swatted at its own prey, a lean rabbit. Sesshomaru flexed his claws before rushing at the mammal. With a strike at the neck, the bear fell to the ground.

Within moments, there was no trace of the bear or the rabbit. Not a drop of blood stained Sesshomaru's clothing. He preferred his prey fresh, but he did not let himself gorge on a flailing animal. Such things were unseemly.

When Sesshomaru returned, Jaken was speaking to a woman wearing a long, black dress. Her brown hair gleamed under the sunlight as she spoke to the imp. She looked at Sesshomaru with two red eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the woman bowed.

"What business do you have with me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I've come all the way from England to ask a favor of you, Lord Sesshomaru," the woman replied, "There is an object in your care. I wish to borrow it for a short time."

"What object?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The bow of-"

"Out of the question," Sesshomaru replied, "I will not hand over such an object to the likes of you. Jaken, let's go."

"Yes, m'lord," Jaken bowed.

"I need it, Lord Sesshomaru," the woman said.

"It's no concern of mine," Sesshomaru replied, "I do not give my possessions away."

"Then I will have to take it from you," the woman said.

The woman's eye started to glow red. She darted at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged the ill fated attempt to strike him.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called.

"Away you beast!" Jaken said, holding the Staff of Two Heads up.

It spat fire at the woman. She flew out of the range of the flames. With a hiss, she bared her sharp canine teeth at Sesshomaru. Then she raised her arms. Her arms transformed into bat wings. Up she flew into the night sky.

Sesshomaru followed the bat into the night. With her red eyes staring at him, she released a powder into Sesshomaru's path. It went into his nose and eyes. For a few seconds, he could neither see nor hear. That gave the woman time to disappear.

"How dare that vampire demand one of your father's treasures from you!" Jaken said, "You will not let her live next time! That Doname had some nerve!"

Sesshomaru looked into the sky. Dawn would come in only an hour. The vampire would not be able to get far before hiding from the sun's power.

"Come," Sesshomaru ordered, taking the path towards the caves nearby.

…

Rin hunched down to cut a leaf off one of the herbs growing in Inuyasha's forest. As she placed the leaf in her basket, she heard a rustle from behind her.

Quickly, Rin picked up her bow and drew an arrow from the right of her quiver. Holding it in front of her, she waited for whatever was in the under bush to show itself.

"Fresh meat!" the gray demon said, flying at Rin.

She let the arrow loose. It pierced the demon in the skull. The demon fell dead on the ground. Rin breathed in relief and picked up her basket.

As she walked back to the village, Rin heard another rustling in the trees. She dropped the basket and drew her bow again. This time, a man with black hair and wearing strange black clothing appeared.

"Don't be afraid human," the man said, looking at her with two yellow eyes, "I mean no harm."

"I'm not afraid of demons," Rin replied, keeping her arrow drawn.

"Nor foolish enough to trust them, I see. That arrow is laced with poison, isn't it?" the man asked, "I am Ryuu. I am looking for a demon named Lord Sesshomaru. I hear he often comes here."

"What business do you have with him?" Rin asked, holding the arrow tighter.

"I merely wish to warn him that someone is after one of his family treasures," Ryuu replied, "Are you acquainted with him?"

"Depends," Rin replied.

"Will you direct me to where I might find him?"

"The village is down the hill. Walk ahead of me," Rin replied.

Ryuu nodded.

The demon walked down the path before Rin. She kept her arrow in the bow, making a mental note to return for her basket at a later time. They came to the village border.

"Who's this?" Inuyasha asked Rin.

"I am Ryuu," Ryuu introduced himself, "And you... must be Inuyasha."

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am-" Ryuu slapped his neck.

A flea fell from his neck into his hand.

"Myoga?" the demon asked.

"Lord Ryuu, it's been too long," Myoga replied.

"You know this guy?" Inuyasha asked Myoga.

"This is Ryuu, prince of the Dragon Tribe in the western lands," Myoga said, "He is from beyond the mainland."

"Oh," Rin said, lowering her weapon, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Ryuu replied, "I'm used to humans being hostile towards me. Though you are the first I have met in a long time that did not try to kill me on sight. About Lord Sesshomaru-"

"He's not around," Inuyasha waved his hand, "Hasn't been here for months."

"But he will be back?" Ryuu asked, "Soon, I hope?"

"He comes and goes," Inuyasha said.

"He said he would be north of here for a few months," Rin said, "Towards Mount Chokai, I think."

"When did he tell you this?"

"A few months ago," Rin shrugged.

"Huh. So he may return soon," Ryuu said, "I would appreciate it if you would let me stay in the forest until he returns. I promise that no harm will come to your village."

"If you try to kill one human, I'll cut you in half," Inuyasha said.

"You could stay in that hut over there," Rin pointed to a hut near hers, "It's not much, but it's better protection from the elements than the trees."

"Thank you, but your villagers may be more comfortable if I stay in the forest," Ryuu bowed.

…

Sesshomaru walked down the path south towards Mount Fuji. He had scouted the northern territory to his heart's content. Now an invisible force tugged him back to the fishing village Rin called home.

"Snow is in the air," Jaken said, looking at the sky.

Sesshomaru smelled it too, the crisp scent of frozen moisture. Another winter was coming.

He also smelled danger!

Sesshomaru drew his sword. He blocked the bolt of fire aimed at his chest. With the Bakusaiga, he swung at the enemy. A male demon screamed and transformed into a large, red dragon. The western beast flapped its wings to blow away Bakusaiga's aura.

Sesshomaru floated up towards the creature. It flew up farther into the sky, flying through the clouds, spitting fire at him. Sesshomaru sped up, slashing the red dragon with Bakusaiga. Once the poison was in the dragon's hide, it roared in pain. Then it fell to the earth.

"You were magnificent, my lord," Jaken praised.

_Was this attack a coincidence or a warning?_ Sesshomaru wondered, sheathing Bakusaiga.

…

Rin looked up at Ryuu sitting in a tree on the outside of the village. She held open a gourd with a liquid smelling of blood and putrid spices. The demon looked down at her in curiosity. Then he leapt down to the ground and took the gourd from her.

"How does a human come across spiced blood?" Ryuu asked.

"I make it," Rin said, "I hope you don't mind that I substituted deer blood for human blood."

"Why do you make it?" Ryuu asked, drinking the liquid.

Rin simply smiled.

"It's going to snow," Rin said, "Inuyasha said he could smell it. Are you sure you don't want to go into the hut?"

"I'm certain. When I have spoken to Lord Sesshomaru, I am sure to move on. Besides, this weather is nothing compared to the cold I'm used to back home."

"Where is that?"

"A country the humans call England. I live in the north, where it is the coldest."

"How do you know Lord Sesshomaru if you live so far away?"

"Distance means little to demons. While you humans are just barely learning of the outside world, demons have traded and battled all over the world for centuries. My father married a Japanese demon several hundred years ago. I met Lord Sesshomaru during one of his family's centennial feasts."

"Wow," Rin said, "Do you know how old Lord Sesshomaru is?"

"Why do you ask?" Ryuu asked in curiosity.

"I've never known," Rin replied.

"He's around... 1500 I suppose."

"1500?" Rin asked in astonishment.

"Yes. Demons are long lived, after all. My father, who is 3000, still thinks of him as a child."

"I see," Rin nodded, "Thank you."

"You're a strange human, Rin," Ryuu said, "Thank you for the drink."

He handed the empty gourd to her.

"Where did you get the herbs to spice the blood?"

"I grow them," she replied, "For demon poison."

"Ah. And yet you know how to make a drink that would be lethal if you put in the wrong herbs."

"Not if Lord Sesshomaru drank it," Rin smiled, "Goodnight."

…

Akito pulled out a root from the ground, staining his hakuma with dirt. He placed the root in a basket and started looking for another one.

"Little boy... come here," a creepy female voice said.

Akito looked over his shoulder at an old cat demon of some sort. Quickly, he backed away towards the village path.

"Dad!" Akito shouted.

"You won't get away!" the cat yelled.

A whip of light came from nowhere, slicing the cat in half. Sesshomaru withdrew his poison whip and looked at Akito darkly.

"Uncle? You saved me?" Akito asked in amazement.

"You miserable child! Be grateful that Lord Sesshomaru showed you pity!" Jaken said.

"Akito!" Inuyasha ran towards them.

"You let the boy wander the woods on his own?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hey! Nothing dangerous stays in my woods for long!" Inuyasha retorted, "Besides, I wasn't that far away."

"Your woods have become infested," Sesshomaru said.

"We passed a demon corpse only a few paces back," Jaken added, "With one of Rin's arrows in it's skull."

"Why was Rin alone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She can take care of herself," Inuyasha said, "The demon's dead isn't it?"

"It was a weakling," Sesshomaru replied, "If she comes to any harm under your care, little brother, I will kill you."

"Umm, it's about to snow," Akito said, "Why don't you two fight inside where it's warm?"

Sesshomaru started to walk the path towards the village. Inuyasha followed with Akito. Sesshomaru caught a familiar scent.

"Oh yeah, some dragon demon named Ryuu was looking for you," Inuyasha said, "Said something about warning you about the old man's old treasures."

"Ryuu?" Jaken asked, "I have never heard that name. Who is that, my lord?"

"Don't concern yourself with it, Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord."

The demon in question waited for Sesshomaru at the edge of the village. Ryuu knelt before Sesshomaru respectfully.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My father has his eyes on your family's treasure."

"Which one?"

"The bow."

"Huh? Like the Bow of Kireh?" Akito asked.

"I've never heard of it," Jaken said.

"Oh, you mean the one from that story about the goddess of darkness?" Inuyasha asked, "What does your old man want with it?"

"He seeks power. And the relic of a goddess is powerful," Ryuu said, "But the power of a goddess is even more so."

"He means to collect all the relics and resurrect the divine being?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I believe so," Ryuu nodded.

"Ridiculous. I will not surrender the relic or divulge its whereabouts. Tell your father that I will kill all he sends that seek to rob me."

"As you wish," Ryuu said, "Then I must return. Be wary, my lord. My father, Dracon, will stop at nothing to gain what he seeks. That may include bringing harm to your pet human."

"I will not succumb to threats," Sesshomaru said, passing Ryuu on the road.

"We'd better tell Mom," Akito said to his father.

"Yeah. Maybe we ought to post guards around the village if they're after Rin and Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

"Lord Sesshomaru does not need the protection of humans and half-breeds," Jaken said.

"I don't care about Sesshomaru. I'm worried about the village, you idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot! You mongrel!"

When Sesshomaru came to the doorway of Rin's hut, he glared at Jaken. The demon took the hint and took Ah-Un into the makeshift stable nearby. Stepping inside, Sesshomaru found Rin cooking her evening meal.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled, "You're back!"

Sesshomaru took a seat at her table. Rin continued to cook. Then she placed her meal on the table and sat opposite of Sesshomaru.

"There was a demon here looking for you," Rin said, "His name was Ryuu."

"I know. It was nothing important," Sesshomaru said, glancing at the kimono she had made from his last gift of fabric.

"How long will you and Master Jaken stay?" Rin asked.

"Until the snow stops falling," Sesshomaru replied.

"So a couple of days?"

He nodded.

Rin smiled brightly at him. He watched her eat her dinner while she chatted on about the village happenings. After she ate, she poured him a helping of her homemade spiced blood. While it lacked the richness of a true demon brew, Sesshomaru drank it nonetheless. The lack of human blood made it truly bland. But... he would not be consuming humans again for the rest of his days.

"Do you like living here, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," she nodded with a smile, "Everyone is so kind. And I've grown to like living on my own."

Sesshomaru nodded, looking at the dark red drink rather than her happy smile. She was happy here...

"But it's best when you come, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, "When you're away, I always look forward to your next visit."

Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"You will no longer be a child," Sesshomaru said, looking at her fully developed figure, her slender hands, and her long silken hair.

"I'm turning twenty soon," Rin said, "In the middle of winter."

Yes, she would be a woman. A woman with thoughts and feelings all her own. And one more year closer to death.

_So fragile and small_, he thought.

Rin fell asleep on the futon with the fire still burning. Sesshomaru stepped out of the hut and went into the forest nearby. His feet took him to the tree his brother had been pinned to for so long. He looked at the scar the arrow had left.

_He lost his heart to a human_, Sesshomaru thought, _And Father was killed because of that woman, Izayoi._

Sesshomaru took the shell out of his kimono. He turned the delicate shell in the moonlight, watching it shimmer.

_Father, Inuyasha, is it our blood that compels us to attach ourselves to mortals?_ Sesshomaru pondered, _Is my Rin a curse or a blessing? That I could feel compelled to take a human bride..._

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, pondering the effects that his actions would have on his future.


	2. Chapter 2 - Acceptance

Chapter 2- Acceptance

In the fields, Rin poured a herbal potion over the cut of a farmer. After the treatment was done, she wrapped the wound.

"There. Just keep that wrapped for a day," Rin said.

"Thank you, Rin," the farmer replied.

"Excuse me," a woman said to her.

"Yes?" Rin asked.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" the woman asked, holding out a clay cup, "To thank you for tending my father's arm?"

"Yes, please do," the farmer said.

"Thank you," Rin nodded.

Taking the cup in her hands, she gulped the bitter liquid down. After she was done, she bowed to the pair and headed back to her own hut.

As she walked, her eyes became blurry. She blinked several times. Her skin felt hot and her chest started to ache. Stopping to rest on the road, she waited for the feeling to pass.

Only it did not.

"Uhh," she moaned.

Her body started to fall over into the snow. A strong arm caught her. Rin's head banged against some sort of metal.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in concern.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, "Could you help me back to my hut. I don't feel well."

Sesshomaru picked up the woman. He brought his face closer to hers. Rin's cheeks went red as he stared at her so intently.

"What did you drink?" he asked.

"Some tea," she replied weakly.

"There's poison on your breath," he said, taking her into the hut.

Sesshomaru placed her on the futon. He sent Jaken to fetch Kagome, the priestess knew something of human remedies. Sitting at the edge of her futon, Sesshomaru watched Rin's labored breathing.

From outside, he smelled the aroma of dragon. Sesshomaru stood and rushed out the door. A man in western clothing with black armor over his clothes stood in the middle of the village. He looked at Sesshomaru with two red eyes while his long black hair blew behind him.

"Your pet is more gullible than I thought," Dracon said.

Sesshomaru withdrew his sword. Aiming at the dragon, he fired a wave of youkai. Dracon dodged the blast by sprouting two black reptilian wings and flying into the sky.

"If you want to save her life, you may not want to kill me," Dracon warned.

Sesshomaru held his sword ready to strike. However, he stayed his blade until Dracon was done speaking.

"I have the other relics, Sesshomaru," Dracon said, "All I need is the bow. When Kireh is resurrected, she can give you the elixir of life. That is the only thing that will save your human."

"The goddess would never hand over the remedy willingly," Sesshomaru said, "You have no intention of curing Rin. You intend to consume the goddess's power before I have the chance to obtain the elixir."

"Then perhaps you should be there with the bow to stop me?" Dracon mocked.

Sesshomaru lowered his sword.

"Meet me at the summit of Mount Fuji with the bow. In three days, your pet will die. I suggest you make great haste in bringing the relic."

The dragon bolted into the sky. Sesshomaru watched him disappear into the horizon.

"You're not going to surrender the sacred object, are you?" Akito asked from behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did not reply to the boy. Instead he sheathed his sword and entered Rin's hut. Kagome sat at her side with a pile of herbs and remedies.

"I don't know what to do," Kagome said, "The fever isn't reducing and her breathing keeps getting worse. If only I could get her back to my time..."

"Well, we don't have that option," Inuyasha said, packing snow into a cloth.

"There is an object that will lead to a cure," Sesshomaru said, "I cannot touch it."

"What is it?" Kagome asked in curiosity, taking the snow from Inuyasha.

"A bow enshrined near here," Sesshomaru said, "You must retrieve it and take it to the summit of Mount Fuji. A cure will appear there."

"Why me?" Kagome asked, placing the snow on Rin's forehead.

"Only a priestess may touch the object."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru suspiciously.

When Sesshomaru left the hut, Inuyasha followed.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked his younger brother.

"You lied to Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Tell her if you wish," Sesshomaru said, "I will simply find another to do the task."

"No holy priest or priestess would help you."

"Humans can be easily persuaded."

"I'm going with you," Inuyasha said, "And once that goddess is revived and you've got Rin's medicine, we're killing her and that dragon demon. I won't let you endanger Kagome's life."

"Are you arrogant enough to believe that you can kill a goddess?"

"If you can, I can," Inuyasha said.

"I would have imagined you would try to stop me."

"I'm doing this for the kid, not you."

"Ah-Un would carry you and your wife faster than you could run," Sesshomaru said, flying into the air, "The shrine is in the village over those hills. Ah-Un knows the way."

"Where are you going?"

"To take care of some business," Sesshomaru replied.

…

Sesshomaru flew to his mother's castle.

"Sesshomaru, you're returned," she said.

"Mother, call on that person that gave the relic to my father. Tell him that it will be in the hands of a demon named Dracon. And order my armies to converge on the summit of Mount Fuji."

"What is going on?"

"Do not delay me, Mother," Sesshomaru replied.

He flew out of the castle and towards Mount Fuji.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived with an ancient bow made of silver. It's pure divine power was too powerful, even for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stayed several paces away from the object.

"You've brought what I asked for," Dracon said, flying down to them.

"Isn't that the demon that poisoned Rin?" Kagome asked.

Dracon reached out his hand. The bow floated out of Kagome's grip and onto the ground where the armor, circlet, pendant, and ring sat. The objects started to glow and shake. From the clouds, a bright light descended on them. Then a woman with short black hair, fair skin, and black angel wings appeared.

"Welcome back to life, Kireh," Darcon said, swiping his claws at the goddess.

Kireh glanced at him and threw her arm forward. The dragon fell back onto the ground. The sheer will of the goddess knocked the dragon out cold.

Sesshomaru drew his sword. Kireh's dead blue eyes stared at him.

"I have no quarrel with you, Dog," Kireh said.

"Give me the elixir of immortality," Sesshomaru demanded.

"You're a demon. Still young. You do not need an elixir."

"It is not for me."

Kireh looked at Sesshomaru curiously.

"I sense a touch of compassion in you, Dog," Kireh said, "Very few of your kind have ever shown me a trace of nobility. Perhaps you would be a worthy ruler of the mortals..."

A pink arrow shot passed the goddess. Kagome aimed another arrow at Kireh.

"I wouldn't have brought that bow if I had known what you were going to do, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said.

"Don't fire at me again, child," Kireh ordered, "I have no desire to spill human blood. Especially blood as gifted as yours."

Kagome let her arrow loose. It went into the goddess's chest. Kireh sighed and lifted her hand. She knocked Kagome back.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha pulled Tessiaga out. He aimed the Wind Scar at the goddess. She simply extended her hand and blocked the attack. With a wave of her hand, Inuyasha was bound to the ground.

"You're rather hotheaded, half demon," Kireh said, "She is not dead. I would not kill a human or any other living thing."

"Let him go," Sesshomaru said.

"I don't know what purpose that would serve," Kireh replied, letting Inuyasha get to his feet, "As for your beloved, I can give you the potion that will save her life. However, I will not be able to keep it or my powers while the other gods still populate the heavens."

"You almost destroyed them once before," Sesshomaru said.

"You and your demon army will assist me. In exchange, I will grant your beloved eternal life. Do we have an accord?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted, "No one said anything about killing the gods!"

"Silence, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied.

Kireh waved her hand as Inuyasha started to swing his sword. The half demon disappeared along with Kagome.

"Your brother is back in his village," Kireh said, "I will take you and your army into-"

A bright light descended from the sky as Kireh spoke. Sesshomaru watched as a god with silver armor appeared before Kireh and himself.

"Kireh," the male said.

"Visthentho," Kireh replied coldly.

The god threw a metal object at Kireh. Two metal cuffs appeared on her wrists, forcing her hands together.

"Will you treat me like a criminal now?"

"You cannot be allowed to rule Heaven," Visthentho said, "Demon, leave this place. Go to your beloved and spend her last days at her side. You cannot cheat death."

"No," Sesshomaru replied.

He aimed his sword at the god. Visthentho flew above him to dodge the cut. The god shot a ball of light at Sesshomaru. The dog demon dodged the ball. Visthentho clapped his hands and summoned a sword made of pure light. He aimed it at Sesshomaru's heart.

Sesshomaru blocked the blade. But it slipped passed his Bakusaiga. The light pierced his armor. However, the purifying power had no effect.

"Why?" Visthentho asked.

"He is the wielder of the Sword of Heaven," Kireh smirked.

"Inu no Taisho's son," Visthentho said in comprehension.

Sesshomaru stabbed Visthentho in the heart. His Bakusaiga made the god winch in pain. With a swift cut, Sesshomaru sliced the god's head from his body. Then he buried the head under a pile of rocks. Sesshomaru sliced off Kireh's restraints.

"We will go to the palace of my father and slice off his head," Kireh said.

…

Sesshomaru sliced the arms, legs, and heads of many of the gods. With Kireh, he stormed the palace of the God King. Many of his men fell to the gods defending the doors, staining the floors with demon blood.

They came to a small garden in the middle of the palace. Golden fruits grew from a tree. Kireh plucked three of the fruits and gave them to Sesshomaru.

"They will need to be made into a potion that will cure her aliment," Kireh said, "A human cannot simply eat the fruits. They would kill her rather than save her."

"Then we will finish this quickly," Sesshomaru replied.

Together, they entered the throne room of the God King. He sat on a silver throne wearing white robes. He tied back his blond hair and picked up a golden staff.

"I have waited a long time for this, Father," Kireh said, aiming her bow at the king.

"Kireh, why do you continue down this path of self destruction?" the king asked.

"Because you killed Rumi!"

"Visthentho killed Rumi after you gave her the elixir without considering the consequences. That girl's fate was set. You had no right to interfere."

"You had no right to take her life away!"

The king slammed his staff on the floor. Before them appeared a little girl. Kireh gasped.

"Rumi?" Kireh asked.

"Krieh, why are you doing this?" Rumi asked, "Why did you give me that potion?"

"You didn't want to die."

"Living forever would have been worse. You forced it on me. You never told me the truth."

"Rumi-" Kireh started.

"I, Sesshomaru, will finish this," Sesshomaru said, pointing his sword at the king.

"The wielder of the holy sword is still just a child," the king sighed.

He slammed his staff on the floor once more. A white light appeared before Sesshomaru. As the light faded, Sesshomaru beheld the profile of a long gone man.

"I am very disappointed in you, Sesshomaru," Inu no Taisho said.

Sesshomaru blinked to be sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. But sure enough... that was his father's scent.

Even so.

"You will not stand in my way!" Sesshoamru said.

He charged at Inu no Taisho. His father withdrew a sword and blocked the Bakusaiga. They traded blows that echoed through the castle. Sesshomaru struck his father so hard, Inu no Taisho flew into a stone pillar, causing it to crumble.

"You must accept that the cycle of life and death must go on as it always has," Inu no Taisho said, getting up, "Living things die. That is the way it has always been. All must contend with their own mortality."

"You say that now, Father?" Sesshomaru asked, "When I have something to protect?"

"Would that woman want this?" Inu no Taisho asked sharply.

Sesshomaru swung his sword at his father's shade. The scent of blood flooded his nose. Rin's smile came to mind. Then her face turned to horror and disappointment as he imagined her seeing the dead bodies.

His movement stopped.

Rin would hate him for this.

"You have come a long way," Inu no Taisho said, "You have exceeded the need you had for my sword and you have learned compassion. You have even come to change your mind about humans. You feel no shame in loving a human woman. Although you have learned to fear losing someone, you have not learned that you must also accept their passing as well."

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. From his kimono, he withdrew the three fruits. With great difficulty, he dropped them on the floor.

As he came to terms with Rin's fate, despair flooded his entire being. His hand shook as he fell to his knees in anguish. Tensiega glowed a blinding white as his heart ached.

"Kireh," the king said, "I am sorry that the child was killed. You were right about one thing. Rumi should not have been punished for your sins."

"I'm sorry," Kireh said, sinking to the ground and crying at her father's feet, "I should never have given her that potion. I almost... I deserve the worst punishment you can give. Please don't show me mercy."

"It is done now," the king said, "I am so glad to have you back."

"Your Majesty," Rumi said, "Could you save that woman? If you wanted to make up for my death..."

Sesshomaru looked at the child in wonder. How was it that humans still amazed him with their whims?

"Hmm... Kireh, I leave it to you," the king replied, "Follow your instincts."

Kireh nodded. She stood up and picked up the gold fruits.

"I still sense that you have potential," Kireh said, "There may yet be a plan for you unseen by me... or perhaps for someone else in your life that does not exist..."

"Save Rin," Sesshomaru said softly, almost pleadingly.

"There's more to this potion than immortality," Kireh said, "There is a price-"

A blood chilling roar filled the sky. Sesshomaru stood up and ran out of the palace. A great dragon flew over the skies, knocking gods down at his feet.

"Dracon!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"He absorbed Visthentho," Kireh said.

Sesshomaru aimed a strike at Dracon. But no slash from his Bakusaiga made a dent on the dragon. Dracon spat fire at Sesshomaru, throwing him back.

"You wretched vermin!" Sesshomaru declared, "I will kill you!"

The blood in his veins started to boil in anger. As his eyes turned red, Tenseiga pulsed. Sesshomaru looked at the hilt, then he drew the sword. He flew like a dart at the dragon, slicing him in the chest.

"That sword is useless!" the dragon laughed.

"Some never learn," Inu no Taisho said from the palace doors.

The dragon's eyes went wide in surprise. His body started to contort and writhe. A black bundle of flesh escaped the dragon's grasp. Visthentho broke free of the demon and flew away.

Sesshomaru swung Bakusaiga at Dracon. The dragon screamed and fell through the clouds down to earth. Sesshomaru prepared to give chase.

"Let it go," Inu no Taisho said, "You have somewhere else to be."

Sesshomaru sheathed his swords, thinking of Rin. Sesshomaru took one last look at his father.

"Tell Inuyasha that I am pleased with how well he has lived. And remember that I am always watching over both of you."

Inu no Taisho walked away into the palace. A bright light appeared behind Inu no Taisho. Sesshomaru's nose caught the scent of a familiar human. Inuyasha's mother appeared out of the light. She looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. The girl, Rumi, followed the demon back to the netherworld.

"Their souls are at peace," Kireh said.

"Kireh," Visthentho called.

"Visthentho, I'm sorry," Kireh said.

"As am I."

Kireh flew next to Sesshomaru. She looked at the bodies of his army.

"I can't bring them back to life. But I promise their souls will find rest."

"Take me to Rin," Sesshomaru said.

Kireh nodded.

…

When the goddess appeared with Sesshomaru, the entire village stared in wonder. She waved her hand over the fruits, transforming them into a potion in a silver goblet. They entered Rin's hut, where Kagome and Inuyasha waited.

"You're not welcome here!" Inuyasha said, "Get out of here before I-"

"Silence," Sesshomaru said, "We did not kill the god king. The gods are still on their thrones."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. She struggled to sit up. Kagome helped her.

"This is a potion that will take away your ailment," Kireh said to Rin, "But this is not a potion of immortality. You will die one day. In exchange for cheating death, your soul will be doomed to wander the netherworld for eternity. You can never reincarnate or leave the world of the dead."

Rin's eyes went wide.

Sesshomaru took the goblet from Kireh. He knelt before Rin and looked into her eyes.

"I will drink this potion as well," Sesshomaru said.

"No!" Rin protested, "It's too cruel, Lord Sesshomaru! I don't want you to be damned to the netherworld! Not for eternity..."

"An eternity without you is worse that an eternity of damnation at your side," Sesshomaru insisted, "This is the price _we_ must pay, Rin. I will not make you pay it alone."

Rin's eyes welled up with tears. She nodded.

Slowly, Sesshomaru tipped the goblet into Rin's mouth. She gulped down the liquid, her body gaining strength. Sesshomaru took the other half of the liquid and drank it down. He felt his body tingling and the weariness the battles had caused disappear.

"Your souls are now tied to the netherworld," Kireh said, taking the goblet back, "However, none of your descendants will share your fate. Rin will appear not to age from now on, but her body is simply preserved. Eventually, you will no longer be able to conceive children. And you will die in time. Eternal life is not possible for either of you, simply eternal existence."

"Thank you," Rin said.

"Enjoy every moment. And remember that it will not last."

Kagome and Inuyasha went with Kireh out of the hut, leaving Sesshomaru alone with Rin.

"Priestess," Kireh said outside, "Recall this: we gods take little action in the lives of you mortals. Our aid is in death, not life. We cleanse your souls in preparation for your next life. That is how it is done for all worlds and realms. Mortals determine their own fates. People like you are our conduits. Your duty is not to be underestimated. I sense that Sesshomaru and Rin may yet have a part to play in a vast battle. Or perhaps the ones that come after them..."

"I don't understand," Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it. You will be long dead before the threads of fate tangle."

Sesshomaru heard the goddess's wings flap. She flew into the sky, back to the heavens where she belonged.

Rin sat up, completely cured from the poison.

"Inuyasha said that you battled gods for me," Rin said.

"What I would do is not always what you would have me do."

"Lord Sesshomaru. I wanted to tell you something before I died," Rin said, "That I love you. I always have and I always will. Even if you killed the gods."

Taking in her words, Sesshomaru stared at Rin for a long moment.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Will you stay at my side? As my bride?"

Rin gasped. Blushing, she nodded.

Slowly, Sesshomaru took her hand. He would not do anything more tonight. They would be married soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3- Moonlight

Chapter 3- Moonlight

Jaken sighed to himself. He had been left alone once again. Alone except for Ah-Un, who seemed content to lie in the snow while Jaken stared at the fire.

"Why did Lord Sesshomaru and Rin have to go ahead?" Jaken asked.

…

Up the hill, a twenty year old Rin unpacked a gourd from a bag. A gift from Sesshomaru's aunt. She unstuck the bottle and poured the demon wine into a cup.

Sesshomaru had already disrobed and stepped into the mountain hot spring. Gazing at the full moon above, he waited for Rin to bring the drink.

"Here you are, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, holding the cup out.

Sesshomaru took the cup and sipped the wine slowly. It had a rather sweet taste thanks to the herbs mixed in with it. The brew caused his muscles to slowly ease.

"Come join me, Rin," Sesshomaru said.

His ears picked up the shuffling of her clothing as she undressed. When she climbed into the spring, Sesshomaru looked at her form against the moonlight. Truly magnificent...

Rin sat near him. Sesshomaru placed the cup on the ground behind him. Reaching his hand out to touch her face, he focused on her bright brown eyes. At his touch, Rin's face turned red.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered.

He pulled Rin closer until their lips met. Under the bright full moon, he tasted the sweetness and warmth of human lips. And in the steam of the hotspring, Rin's lips became more intoxicating than any wine.

…

With the moon high in the sky, Rin snuggled her head into Sesshomaru's chest. With his strong body on one side and his fur wrapped the other, she felt secure and warm. The Daiyoukai had already fallen asleep. Rin's still active mind recalled every gentle touch, every kiss, and every embrace her Lord had given her that night.

Slowly she shut her eyes, smiling into Sesshomaru's chest.

_Rin hid behind the pottery as the bandits cut into the flesh of her mother. Her father tried to fight them off. He fell at the blade of the leader. Her older brothers tried to run. They did not escape._

_The thieves took all the food and clothes. Rin stayed silent. She had to stay quiet or they would find her too. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that they would leave soon so she could cry. Sadness and fear built up in her like a volcano._

_She could not sob. She could not cry. She could not..._

Tears fell out of her eyes as Rin woke up. Sesshomaru's gold eyes stared down at her as she wiped the tears away.

"The dream again?" he asked.

Rin nodded.

"No matter how safe I feel, it still comes," she said.

Sesshomaru's embrace tightened. His fur limb coiled around her body like a third arm. Reflexively, Sesshomaru showed her that she was safe.

Rin buried her face in his fur. Slowly, she began to put the images of her family's murders out of her mind.

…

As they traveled through the skies, Rin watched the fur of Sesshomaru's fur sway in the wind. The scent of sea salt entered her nose. Soon, they landed on the beach on Japan's western shore. Sesshomaru looked at the horizon, then he started to walk north.

"My Lord, where are we going?" Jaken asked.

"To find a worthy challenge," Sesshomaru replied.

"Then you have no plan, Master?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken. The imp stiffened up.

Rin jumped off Ah-Un and ran to catch up with Sesshomaru. She walked at her husband's side as they traveled along the shore. Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"Will you follow me wherever I go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, my lord," Rin smiled.

"I grow restless," Sesshomaru said, "My blade yearns for an adversary. I cannot find one in this land, Rin."

"So you're leaving the country?" Rin asked.

"We may not return for a long time," Sesshomaru said, "Do you wish to stay?"

"Without you?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru stopped. Rin looked up at him. He took a strand of her hair into his hand.

"I would not go a day without you," he said, letting the hair slide over his fingers.

"Will you insist we stay here?" Jaken asked Rin.

Rin stared into Sesshomaru's longing eyes. Eyes that waited for a challenge. She reached out her hand to touch his cheek.

"Where you go, I will follow," Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He placed his hand over hers and held it like that for a moment. Then he looked at her again.

…

Sesshomaru walked with Rin down the shore. The wind blew from the sea, from the west. The mainland. There would be an untold number of demons that had increased their power and numbers since Sesshomaru had been there last. Perhaps there would be one who was worthy of his time.

Rin's hair blew under his nose. Slowly, he took in her sweet scent mixed with the salt air. The night of the full moon came to mind as he recalled the steam and soft skin of his wife. If someone looked closely, they would see that Sesshomaru had smiled for a fraction of a second.

"The demon population is sure to have increased since our last trip, my lord," Jaken said, "Will it be safe for Rin to travel with us?"

"It won't be any different from when I was a child," Rin replied, "And I can take care of myself now."

She flexed her shoulder to show Jaken the quiver of arrows on her back.

"I'm not a fool, Master Jaken," Rin said, "I know the dangers."

"Rin, you do not call him 'Master' any longer," Sesshomaru reminded her.

"Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, looking at him.

The wind blew her scent right at him. Instinctively, he breathed in deeply to enjoy her sweet human blood... mixed with demon blood?

Sesshomaru looked at her closely. His scent was strong on her, that much was to be expected. Why did he suddenly smell demon blood from her body?

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand and halted their steps. She looked at him in confusion. Then he wrapped his arms around her and took to the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried in alarm.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin inquired.

He landed on a field of grass away from the salt air. He knelt down and opened the lower half of Rin's kimono. Rin gasped as he breathed in her scent more clearly. Truly, there was demon blood mixed with her scent.

Sesshomaru replaced the fabric on her kimono. When he stood up, Rin blushed.

"We will delay this voyage for a short time," Sesshomaru said.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"I have one piece of business I must attend to," Sesshomaru replied.

…

"Why'd you make me come all the way out here?" Inuyasha asked Totosai.

"Tessaiga must be properly maintained if you are to use it to its full potential," Totosai replied.

A young boy with white hair and gold eyes watched in wonder as the sword master took a stone to the giant fang.

"Totosai, I require your services," Sesshomaru said, entering the sword master's home.

"I'm busy at the moment," the sword smith replied.

"When you are done with my brother's weapon, you will make me a sword," Sesshomaru said.

"You already have two excellent swords," Totosai said, looking at Tessaiga's edge closely, "Why on earth do you need a third."

"Rin is pregnant," Sesshomaru replied.

Totosai looked up at Sesshomaru, dumbfounded.

"I need a sword that serves the same purpose as Tessaiga," Sesshomaru said.

"Well... that's not an unreasonable request," Totosai replied.

"What does Tessaiga do?" Akito asked.

"Well, your father is a half demon," Totosai said, "And when his life in in danger, his demon blood takes over. It's very strong blood that would eat at his soul if he let it."

"I can control it," Inuyasha replied.

"The Tessaiga protects Inuyasha from his own inner demons, so to speak," Totosai said, "Sesshomaru wants a weapon with the power to protect a half-demon as well."

"Would the blood take me over?" Akito asked.

"You're only a forth demon," Totosai replied, "Your demon blood is too weak to endanger you. In fact, I hear you can use spiritual power."

"Well, Totosai?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'll get started as soon as I'm done with Tessaiga," Totosai said, "I'll need a fang."

Sesshomaru waited for the sword smith to finish with Tessaiga.

"You'll need to transform," Totosai said, getting a pair of tongs from the back of his cave.

Sesshomaru allowed his demon blood to flow. The beast within him took over. His hands became paws and his skin grew fur. He stood over Totosai's den, overshadowing the land.

"Whoa," Akito said.

"Don't get near his drool," Inuyasha said snidely.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth and let Totosai inspect his fangs. The old demon reached into the back and started yanking at one of the left canine fangs.

"Inuyasha, help me pull this," Totosai said.

"Sure," Inuyasha grinned.

His half-blooded brother yanked out the fang with a tug. The extraction caused Sesshomaru's mouth to scream in pain. It took every bit of control he had to keep himself from biting Inuyasha's head off.

"Got it!" Inuyasha held the large fang in his hands, "Hurts, doesn't it, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru reverted back to his humanoid form. Once Totosai took a hold of the fang, Sesshomaru punched his brother on the head.

"What was that for?!" Inuyasha asked.

"How long will it take you to forge the sword?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Depends on what you want," Totosai replied, "What kind of sword do you have in mind?"

"A strong blade."

"I need more than that to go on!"

"Make due."

"In that case, two weeks," Totosai said.

"I'd prefer a barrier around the sword so that only the child can use it."

"Then I'll need a drop of your blood," Totosai said, "Then only one of your blood can touch it."

"Make sure that Rin can hold it."

"Then I'll need her blood as well."

"I will return," Sesshomaru said.

…

Rin bit into her dinner with relish. For some reason, she had been craving meat like crazy. The rabbit she had shot was cooked rare, which was not how she normally liked her meat. How strange.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, walking up to her and Jaken.

"Welcome back!" Rin smiled.

"I need a drop of your blood," Sesshomaru said.

"Huh?" Rin asked in confusion.

"Quickly," Sesshomaru urged.

Rin blinked in confusion. Then she withdrew her knife from her belt and used the blade to cut her finger. Sesshomaru took the knife with the blood on it. Then he leaped into the sky as suddenly as he had appeared.

"What is Lord Sesshomaru up to?" Jaken asked.

"I don't know," Rin replied, "Do you want that other leg?"

"What is wrong with you?" Jaken asked, "You never eat this much meat."

"Maybe I'm turning into a demon," Rin joked.

"That's impossible," Jaken said dismissively.

…

"Hmm," Totosai looked at Rin's blood, "This will due. I have pondered what the fang's power should be. I will require a sample of your venom."

"What for?"

"To give the sword its power. You refuse to give me a clear design, so I must think up one myself!"

"Will it be powerful?"

"As only a sword made from your fang could be," Totosai said, looking at the large fang, "It's not quiet as magnificent as the fang used to create Tessaiga, but it's strong."

"Make sure the blade is as powerful as you claim," Sesshomaru said, holding his claws over the fang.

His poison dripped from his fingertips onto the fang. His tooth resisted the deteriorating effect of the poison. The fang absorbed the poison, turning the fang a greenish color.

"As I thought," Totosai said.

Totosai put the drop of Rin's blood on the fang. He motioned for Sesshomaru to drop his own blood on it as well. The fang turned deep red.

"Just like your father's. The fang can absorb the power of strong demons. Your power of poison was freely given. So was the blood. Your feelings for the human woman run deep, as does your desire to protect the unborn child."

"Will Rin's blood make the blade weaker?"

"Not at all," Totosai said, "In fact, for a half-demon, the resonance with the blade will be that much deeper. A blade of protection and destruction."

"I will return in two weeks," Sesshomaru said.

…

Rin packed up two spare kimonos and a fur stole Sesshomaru had brought her. From the looks of things, they were going north. Rin also made sure she had a good stock of the demon poison she coated a few of her arrows in. Since she had no spiritual powers, she could not use sacred arrows like Kagome. But she could shoot demons in the head or heart, then the poison would kill them instantly. It made wildlife inedible though, so Rin kept the arrows in a special section of her quiver.

"I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru is," Jaken said, "He left us here on the beach two weeks ago."

"He won't leave without us," Rin said.

"He might leave me to guard you while he battles demons in other lands. Traveling with a human is too dangerous after all."

"If it were like that, he'd leave me in Inuyasha's village and take you with him, Jaken," Rin said.

"You really believe that?" Jaken asked.

"Of course," Rin nodded, "You'd make a great distraction if he needed one."

"You ungrateful woman!" Jaken shot back.

A rock found its way to the back of Jaken's head. Sesshomaru stood behind the imp as he writhed in pain.

"You really need to improve your sense of humor," Rin said.

"So cruel," Jaken cried.

"Rin, are you packed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Umm hmm," Rin nodded.

Sesshomaru inspected Ah-Un's saddle. When he was satisfied, he took a sword off his belt and held it out before Rin.

"I'm entrusting this to you," Sesshomaru said.

Rin took the sword's red sheath and looked at it curiously. Jaken looked up at the sword.

"Is that a new fang?" Jaken asked, "It looks like Totosai's work."

Jaken tried to touch the sword. When his hand came into contact with the sheath, he screamed in pain as the barrier shocked him.

"Jaken?" Rin asked.

"Don't touch Yuguresaiga," Sesshomaru said offhandedly.

Rin put the sword on the side of Ah-Un's saddle. After securing the load, she climbed on Ah-Uh's back. Sesshomaru took a hold of Ah-Un's reigns, and climbed up behind her. Jaken sat behind Sesshomaru on Ah-Uh's rear. With a tug of the reigns, the dragon demon flew into the sky and started flying over the ocean.

As the breeze picked up in the upper atmosphere, Rin leaned against Sesshomaru for warmth. He kept his hands wrapped around her as they flew across the ocean and up north.

Hours passed. Eventually, they landed on the opposite shore. Rin slept against his chest as Sesshomaru directed Ah-Un to land.

"Prepare a fire," Sesshomaru ordered Jaken.

"At once," Jaken replied, jumping up and gathering firewood.

Sesshomaru lifted his wife up and placed her on the ground. He unpacked one of the blankets and covered Rin under it. Then he unloaded the bags on Ah-Un's back. The demon grunted gratefully and laid down to sleep. While it was more than capable of carrying all of them across the water, the journey tired the beast out. It would be several hours before they could continue the journey.

Rin turned under the blanket as Jaken started the fire. Sesshomaru knelt next to her and pushed a strand of hair off her face as she slept.

"Guard the camp," Sesshomaru ordered Jaken.

Sesshomaru walked away from the noisy imp demon into the jungle. Only meters away, he found a tiger waking up from its slumber. Sesshomaru made quick work of the predator and consumed the beast, fur, meat, bones and all.

After he had hunted, Sesshomaru returned to the camp. He grabbed an unsuspecting bird from the sky and wrung its neck. Rin woke up as he approached. She looked at Sesshomaru and the bird in surprise.

"Normally, you make me hunt my own dinner," Rin said, taking the bird.

Sesshomaru took a seat at the fire while Rin cooked the bird. Rin ate what she desired, leaving Jaken with half the fowl.

"I have no idea why I've been craving meat lately," Rin said.

Sesshomaru made no reply.

"It's a full moon tonight," Jaken said, looking at the sky.

"Huh?" Rin asked, "It's been a full moon cycle already?"

"Of course," Jaken replied, "Haven't you paid attention?"

Rin started counting on her fingers. Then she looked at Sesshomaru, then the moon. She gasped, looking down at her stomach.

"What's wrong with you?" Jaken asked.

Rin looked at her husband. She looked at him with the question in her eyes. Sesshomaru nodded. She looked down at her stomach again.

"I don't know what's going on," Jaken sighed.

"I'm pregnant," Rin said.

"Wha?!" Jaken looked at her in shock, "You're with child?!"

"I think so," Rin smiled.

…

They traveled through China up to Russia and back to China again. Sesshomaru found many foes, but none truly worthy of his blade. As Rin came closer to her time, they took shelter in one of the mountain caves. Jaken and Ah-Un waited outside as Rin went into labor. Sesshomaru took the infant into his arms as she came out. Like Inuyasha, she had the smell of a human and a demon. Two ears and white hair gave away her dog demon blood.

"I'm sorry that its not a boy," Rin said, wrapping the girl in a white blanket.

"It doesn't matter," Sesshomaru replied, "Rest now."

"I will," Rin said, stroking their daughter's cheek.

…

They continued their journey through the mountains. The leaves turned orange and red through the landscape. Rin held Tsukichikara close as she rode Ah-Un. As the sun started to set, Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the path.

"Is something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"We will camp near the river," Sesshomaru said.

The Daiyokai lead them deep into the woods, far from the main roads. When the sun set fully behind the mountains, Rin felt Tsukichikara's small body pulse. The girl's white hair turned black. The dog ears disappeared and the infant's wide gold eyes turned brown.

"She's human!" Jaken said in amazement.

Rin looked up at the sky. The full moon hung above. Just like Inuyasha's weak night was the new moon, Tsukichikara's weak night was the full moon.

"I see. Lord Sesshomaru, you did not want any passersby to see the child's human form," Jaken nodded in comprehension, "If such information fell into the hands of your enemies, they would surely target the child on the night of the full moon."

Tsukichikara yawned and fell asleep in her mother's arms, completely unaware of the danger the full moon presented to her life.

"Then I'll have to protect her," Rin said, hugging her daughter.

"But you won't be alive forever," Jaken said, "You can't protect her for her entire life."

"Then you'd best keep watch tonight," Sesshomaru said.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, tensing up.

"If any harm comes to her, I will hold you responsible."

"Then... am I to watch the girl for the rest of eternity?!" Jaken asked in shock.

"Thank you Jaken," Rin said brightly, "That's a huge relief."

"Of course," Jaken said, his face fallen in despair for his fate.

Rin climbed off Ah-Un and placed Tsukichikara on the ground near Jaken. She started to make the camp ready. Rin smiled at Jaken as she lit the fire.

"I must stay awake all night on every night there is a full moon," Jaken complained, "I've become nothing more than a babysitter. With that responsibility, I will never be chief minister."

"Jaken, would you watch over her if anything happened to me?" Rin asked.

"Why do you ask?" Jaken asked.

"Because of all demons or humans I've met, you're the most dependable," Rin replied.

"Such flattery will not make me feel more inclined to serve you. I serve Lord Sesshomaru!"

"But I trust you more than anyone else, aside than Lord Sesshomaru. Just like he trusts you."

Jaken looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hmp, I wouldn't do it for you! I'd do it for Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Of course," Rin agreed.

For all his abrasiveness, Jaken was soft underneath after all.


	4. Chapter 4- Something To Protect

Chapter 4- Something To Protect

Their wanderings through Asia did not end that year or the next. By the time the girl could walk, Sesshomaru had slain fifty enemies. Tsukichikara, the child Rin had given birth to, displayed characteristics much like her mother's. Rin spoiled the young girl with love and attention. Sesshomaru kept watch over her, but used a firm hand.

Sesshomaru heard of a dragon demon with unrivaled power traveling through China. The Daiyoukai set out to search for this demon in hopes of a true battle.

…

Four year old Tsukichikara picked the flower she had spotted near camp. She ran to her mother to show her the pretty blossom.

"That's wonderful, Tsuki," Rin smiled.

"You shouldn't waste so much time on frivolous things," Jaken said crossly.

Tsukichikara stuck her tongue out at Jaken.

"That's enough," Rin said, "It's time for your lesson."

"Alright, Mama," Tsukichikara replied.

"Now, as I was saying yesterday," Jaken said, "Your grandfather defeated the demon Hyuga over nine hundred years ago, gaining another village's loyalty in his empire."

"What happened to the empire when Granpa died?" Tsukichikara asked.

"It is being overseen by Lady Inukimi, Lord Sesshomaru's mother. When Lord Sesshomaru chooses to return, he will assume control of all the western lands your grandfather conquered. And of course there will be more added. All of Japan will bow to Lord Sesshomaru, even the human emperor."

"Hmmm. But why?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Because it is Lord Sesshomaru's will!" Jaken said.

"But why does Father want it?" Tsukichikara asked.

"My path is the path of conquest," Sesshomaru replied, walking towards them.

"You're back," Rin smiled.

"I don't understand," Tsukichikara said.

"There is no greater power in this world than myself. It is my right."

"That's sounds... uh... what's that word?" Tsukichikara asked Rin.

"What are you trying to say?" Rin asked.

"Um... prideful... um... oh arrogant! It's arrogant!" Tsukichikara said.

"You little brat! How dare you say such a thing!" Jaken said.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru warned.

"Ah... sorry, my lord."

"Arrogance is not the same as pride," Sesshomaru said, "The pride of a demon is in the blood. That is something only a demon could understand."

Tsukichikara looked at him blankly.

"You will understand when you are older," Sesshomaru sat down.

"After the defeat of Hyuga, the Dog General battled numerous human clans for control of the province. Of course, they all fell. The Dog General built his castle at the top of the hill overlooking the village of Yamabiro, that very castle where your father was born. Your grandfather ruled the land in peace for over three hundred years. During that time, Lord Sesshomaru began his training to defeat the great dog general."

"Why?"

"Because it was how he could prove that he was more powerful than Inu no Taisho," Jaken snapped, "Stop asking all these questions and let me continue the story!"

"Enough," Sesshomaru said, "Tsukichikara, come with me."

Rin watched the girl disappear into the woods with Sesshomaru.

"If only that girl showed me more respect," Jaken moped.

"Come on, Jaken. Let's find dinner," Rin said.

…

Sesshomaru lead the young girl through the woods, away from Jaken. He turned to look at Tsukichikara.

"I began the road of conquest for power," Sesshomaru said, "So I could defeat my enemies. So I could rule."

His daughter only stared at him.

"I did not know the meaning of true strength," Sesshomaru said, "My father asked me a question a long time ago. He asked if I had something to protect. I did not understand for 200 years why it mattered."

"Something to protect?" Tsukichikara asked.

Sesshomaru looked at his daughter.

"I have two things to protect," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you have something to protect?" he asked.

"Mother," Tsukichikara replied right away.

"And what happens when she dies?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Huh?"

"She will not live as long as us, Tsukichikara. What will you protect when she is gone?"

Tsukichikara looked up at her father.

"Ah-Un," she said.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows creased. Tsukichikara looked taken aback.

"Well..." she said meekly, "You don't need me to protect you, Father."

_That never stopped her mother from trying_, Sesshomaru thought.

"That is why you will train," Sesshomaru said, "To protect the precious things."

"Protect the precious things?"

"Listen carefully to Jaken's story. And know that my father was strongest after he met a human woman," Sesshomaru turned around.

…

Rin took aim at the rabbit in the bush. She let the arrow go, striking the animal in the head. Rin gathered up the animal and brought it back to camp.

Sesshomaru stood over Tsukichikara, watching the girl swipe her claws at a tree. Jaken slept against Ah-Un.

Rin lit the firewood already in place. She started to skin the rabbit as Tsukichikara repeated the move over and over.

"Keep your elbows bent precisely," Sesshomaru told her.

Tsukichikara nodded, repeating the movement again.

Rin smiled as Sesshomaru's lesson continued. He seemed to enjoy teaching their daughter, even when she made mistakes. For her, he seemed to have an endless pool of patience.

"Is that rabbit?" Jaken asked, waking up from his nap.

"It's almost done," Rin said.

Sesshomaru took his eyes off Tsukichikara and looked towards the woods behind them. Rin's ears perked up. Instinctively, she grabbed her bow and started to draw a poisoned arrow. Her husband put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Rustling came from the bushes. Then a demon with black hair and fair skin appeared. He wore solid black clothing from the west. As he approached, he bowed to Sesshomaru as a sign of respect. Sesshomaru withdrew his hand from Bakusaiga.

"Ryuu, what business do you have with me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My father seeks to do battle with you, Lord Sesshomaru," Ryuu replied, "He is waiting in the mountain range east of here."

"I will meet Dracon when I see fit," Sesshomaru replied.

"Very well, my lord," Ryuu replied.

The demon looked at Tsukichikara with mild interest.

"A half demon?" Ryuu asked.

Sesshomaru made no reply.

Ryuu bowed once again. Out of his back grew two vast reptilian wings. He flew into the air towards the east.

"Tsukichikara, resume your exercises," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, Father," she replied.

…

Sesshomaru watched Tsukichikara sleep under the afternoon sun. Rin stayed busy washing Tsukichikara's clothes in the river. The scent of dragon demon blew from the east. Dracon was very close.

Inwardly, Sesshomaru itched to feel that demon's blood on his hands. After what the dragon had done to Rin, his death would be slow and painful indeed.

Rin laid Tsukichikara's hakuma and kosode on the grass to dry by the sun's light. Jaken slept under the shade of the trees near Tsukichikara. Ah-Un slumbered on the sweet grasses with the other two.

"Tsukichikara's grown more. She'll need a new kosode soon," Rin said.

"I will acquire the cloth," Sesshomaru replied.

For a brief moment, Rin looked at him with her bright brown eyes. Sesshomaru approached her, taking her hand into his own. He lead her a short distance from camp into a field of flowers. They sat on the ground, and Rin embraced him. Her kiss came quickly and hotly. Sesshomaru pushed her under him, undoing her obi.

Rin laid naked under him, surrounded by flowers. His mouth explored the soft flesh of her neck. He breathed in her sweet human scent. Every touch of hers was filled with human passion while he embraced her with gentleness. She was a fragile creature, much like the flowers she loved. Small, fragile, and short lived.

Had five years passed in an instant already? Was his first child truly in her fourth year of life? Rin was near her thirties. Her life was almost half over.

Rin's hand caressed his cheek. Her warmth flooded into his skin. And for a moment, he cursed his own immortality. When she died, nothing would be the same. Life without Rin would not be worth much. Never before had he truly felt as fulfilled as he did with her. Not by defeating enemies, not by obtaining power, and not by conquering. In that moment, he understood his own wanderlust. For over 800 years, he had been searching for something to live for. A reason to live. And all along, it had been this human.

_Is this how you felt when you met that woman, Father?_ Sesshomaru asked.

Sesshomaru, do you have something to protect?

_When she is gone... I will have no more-_ he thought.

Tsukichikara's face popped into his mind. The black hair and brown eyes that mirrored Rin's in her human form. The innocent smile that she wore when she was happy. Rin's child...

_Do you have something to protect?_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and breathed in Rin's scent. The flower would bloom for a short time. But its seeds would grow and bloom after it. So it was with Rin's bloodline.

"I love you," Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru leaned down and took her lips.

…

When they returned to camp, Tsukichikara was poking fun at Jaken for some thing or another. Rin gathered Tsukichikara in her arms, embracing the little half demon closely. She absolutely loved the silver hair Tsukichikara had inherited from her father and the two deep eyes that shimmered gold.

"Mother?" Tsukichikara asked as Rin squeezed her.

"You let me fall asleep in the middle of your lesson!" Jaken lectured, "There are several hundred more years of demon history you must learn and recite!"

"I don't want to," Tsukichikara said.

"It is your responsibility to be well versed in demon lore and tradition! How else do you expect to live up to Lord Sesshomaru's blood?!"

"Why?"

"Because it is your duty."

"But I don't want to conquer lands and fight enemies," Tsukichikara said.

"That doesn't matter!" Jaken said, "Your duty is to follow Lord-"

"Enough, Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord," Jaken said meekly.

"Tsukichikara, you will do your lessons without complaint," Sesshomaru said.

Tsukichikara groaned.

"Tsuki, it's important," Rin said.

"If I have to," she pouted.

Rin privately admitted that Tsukichikara was adorable, even when she pouted.

Jaken continued the story of Ongya, a water beast from the north. One of the many demons Jaken seemed knowledgeable about.

Rin lead Ah-Un into the river and started to clean the dragon demon. The two headed demon roared gratefully as she rubbed the dirt and grime off his skin.

Suddenly, the right head of the dragon demon became stiff and looked towards the path. Rin watched the road carefully as a figure riding in a cart appeared in the distance. From his pointed ears, Rin saw that he was a demon. However, Sesshomaru made no move for his sword.

"Relax," Rin told Ah-Un sweetly.

The dragon trusted Rin, and the right head dipped its mouth into the river to drink.

"Hail," the demon said in Chinese.

Sesshomaru stared at the traveling demon as Jaken spoke to him.

"My Lord, this is a traveling merchant," Jaken said.

"You are not from this land, are you?" the merchant asked, "You are from the island, are you not?"

"That we are," Jaken said, "You are in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. We travel seeking worthy opponents to test my lord's strength."

"Who is the human?"

"That is Lady Rin," Jaken said, "His wife."

Rin nodded to the demon. He looked at her in shock, but said nothing.

"Can I assume that the little one is your lord's child?"

"That is Tsukichikara-Hime," Jaken said, "The Princess of the West."

"That one is a girl?" the merchant asked.

Tsukichikara frowned at the demon.

"How unusual to see a girl in male garments."

"Mind your own affairs," Jaken lectured.

"I meant no disrespect. Perhaps there is something in my stock you require? I would be willing to give you a discount as an apology."

"We will consider it," Jaken replied.

Rin came out of the river to inspect the goods with Jaken.

"That's unusual," Rin said, looking at a cage containing a young white wolf pup.

"That wolf is from the north," the merchant said, "I expect one of the demons south of here to pay a good price for it."

Rin looked at the pup. It was laying in the cage, looking at her with two fierce eyes and bared teeth. She stepped back unconsciously and avoided its gaze. Wolves still sent shivers down her spine.

"Cover it up," Jaken said, "My lady is not fond of wolves."

The merchant hid the pup under a cloth. Rin inspected the bolts of cloth he had and found one solid white length that would make a good garment for Tsukichikara. She also selected some thread and a new needle since she would have to make Tsukichikara's clothing herself. There simply were no kimonos in China.

As Rin set the cloth aside, Tsukichikara looked up at the cart.

"What is it?" Jaken asked.

"Can I see the pup?" she asked.

Jaken sighed and ordered the merchant to uncover the cage. Tsukichikara looked at the little thing with curiosity.

"If you ask me, it won't make it to the south," Jaken said, "You'll be lucky to sell its pelt, it's so small."

"Perhaps you are right," the merchant said, "It refuses to eat anything I give it, no matter how fresh."

"Will it die?" Tsukichikara asked.

Rin looked at Tsukichikara in amazement. For her to be concerned about a little life like that...

Rin looked at Sesshomaru. He raised his eyebrows at her slightly. Then he reluctantly nodded.

"We'll take it," Rin said.

"Huh?!" Jaken asked, "We will? But..."

"Tsukichikara will be responsible for its well being," Sesshomaru said.

"What about your dislike of wolves, my lady?" Jaken asked feebly.

"I'll be fine," Rin said, "It's so small, I don't think its a danger to me."

The merchant named a price. Jaken spent many minutes haggling the merchant down. Then the imp placed the cage before Tsukichikara.

"If it dies, it's your own fault," Jaken said.

Tsukichikara opened the cage door. The wolf snapped. It bit Tsukichikara's hand and swiped its claws at her.

"That hurts," Tsukichikara said crossly.

The wolf growled at her. Tsukichikara picked the wolf up by the scruff of the neck and placed it in the river. She held the wolf firmly with one hand and started to rub its fur down. The wolf flailed and yelped.

"Tsuki, that might not be a good idea," Rin said.

"Leave her be, Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"But if it bites-"

"It will not harm Tsukichikara," Sesshomaru replied.

Rin frowned. She resumed washing Ah-Un while Tsukichikara bathed the wolf.

"There, now you don't stink so much," she said.

Tsukichikara put the wolf back in its cage. Then she wandered off into the woods. When she came back, she held a freshly killed rabbit in her hands. She tore the carcass apart and put the meat a few centimeters away from the cage. Then she lifted the cage door once more. The wolf pup tried to run, but Tsukichikara caught it by the neck.

"No food for you until you stop scratching me," Tsukichikara said, holding the wolf down.

The wolf continued to writhe. Rin watched it wriggle and fight against Tsukichikara's brute strength. Then, to Rin's amazement, the wolf pup stopped biting. It started to tremble under Tsukichikara's hold. But it made no move to bite or scratch her.

Tsukichikara tore a bit of meat off the rabbit and held it before the pup. The pup gobbled the meat up. Then it took more and more. Tsukichikara let it go and the wolf went to eat the rest of the rabbit.

"That's amazing," Rin said.

"Tsukichikara simply asserted her dominance, something a human could never do," Sesshomaru said.

The wolf ate to its heart content. Then it laid on the ground near Tsukichikara.

"How did you know how to tame the wolf?" Jaken asked.

"You told me the story of the demon wolf tamer."

"You remember?!" Jaken asked in shock.

"Yes," Tsukichikara replied.

"You do pay attention!" Jaken exclaimed in joy, "And I thought all this time that you held no value for my tutoring!"

"No! Your stories are boring," Tsukichikara turned pink.

"You little brat!"

"Shut up, you'll wake the pup," Tsukichikara replied.

…

The next day, Tsukichikara ran over the fields with the pup playing at her heels. It nipped at her fingers, which had healed from the bites and scratches. She laughed as the pup leapt and ran behind her. Tsukichikara climbed in a tree and the wolf stayed below, wagging its tail and whining at her.

"I never thought I'd see something like that," Rin said.

Sesshomaru grunted and closed his eyes as he leaned against the tree. He had been hunting and resting an awful lot over the last week. As if he were building up his strength.

"Are you preparing to fight Dracon?" Rin asked.

"Yes," he replied, "Once I have defeated him, we will return to Japan."

"Really?" Rin asked brightly.

"I have no more need to seek adversaries," Sesshomaru said.

"I can't wait to see Kagome again," Rin said, "Akito must be all grown up now."

"Who's Akito?" Tsukichikara asked.

"He's your cousin," Rin said, "He's Inuyasha's son."

"Who's Inuyasha?"

"Your father's little brother," Rin replied.

"You have a brother, Father?"

"Didn't we ever tell you?" Rin asked, "Jaken?"

"I didn't see how it was important," Jaken said.

"Inuyasha is a half demon, like you," Rin said, "He's very strong. But he's a little thickheaded and dense. He and Kagome fight all the time. I bet he hasn't changed one bit over the last five years."

"My uncle's a half demon?" Tsukichikara asked excitedly, "Jaken! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was getting to that part of your family's history," Jaken said, "Inuyasha is the mongrel son of your grandfather. He is the wielder of your grandfather's strongest sword, Tessaiga. Although it is not as strong as Bakusaiga, your father's sword."

"Is it like Yuguresaiga?"

"No. Tessaiga is far stronger."

"How do you know? I haven't even used it yet."

"Inuyasha spent many months increasing the strength of his sword. Yours is a child's toy in comparison. And it took centuries for Lord Sesshomaru to discover Bakusaiga's true power. You will not be able to exceed either sword. You are only a half demon, after all."

"I'm stronger than you."

"Don't mock me, you little whelp!"

The wolf pup started to whine.

"What is it Yuki?" Tsukichikara asked the pup.

"It's time for lunch," Rin said.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Jaken cried.

"Mother, can we have fish today?"

"If we can catch some," Rin replied.

"Are you listening to me?!" Jaken asked.

"You'll need to get Yuki some meat as well," Rin added.

"Why do they act like I don't exist?" Jaken asked.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Be silent."

Jaken moped.


	5. Chapter 5- Blood

Chapter 5- Blood

Landing on the grassy field, Sesshomaru stood before the dragon demon.

"I have waited for you," Dracon said.

Sesshomaru drew his sword.

Dracon transformed into a great black dragon. He roared at Sesshomaru, spitting fire at the dog demon. Sesshomaru leaped out of the fire's path. With his sword, he slashed at Dracon's hide. The dragon's thick scales stopped the blade in mid-swing.

Sesshomaru focused his energy into the sword. The youkai wave shot at Dracon, who started roaring in pain. But the ancient dragon did not fall. Instead, he swiped his claws at Sesshomaru. With his demon speed, Sesshomaru dodged the swipe.

Dracon snapped his fangs at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shot forward and aimed a stream of poison wave at the dragon's mouth. Forced to swallow the poison, Dracon roared in anguish. He flew into the sky and circled around Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood ready to strike again.

…

Rin carefully stitched the last seam in Tsukichikara's new kosode. She tied off the knot and inspected the finished garment.

"Well, it won't win any awards for style, but it'll do the trick," Rin said to herself, "When we get home, I'll have to make a kimono for her with some real cloth."

Rin folded up the kosode and hakama. Tsukichikara could change into them after she took a bath in the river nearby. Rin looked at the small garments and smiled to herself. Tsukichikara was growing up so wonderfully. She had taken pity on a wolf and had helped it heal from whatever scars it had. Just like Sesshomaru had done with Rin so long ago.

"You know Jaken," Rin said, watching Tsukichikara put a flower crown on Yuki, "Being attacked by wolves lead to the greatest joy of my life."

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about?" Jaken asked.

"If I hadn't been killed by them, I never would have followed Lord Sesshomaru," she said.

She watched the sun start to set behind the trees. The sky lit up with shades of pink and orange.

"Hmp. You were a nuisance. Why he allowed you to follow us is still a mystery."

"It was nothing more than a whim on his part," Rin smiled, "I love him, Jaken. I always have and I will until the day I die."

"Hmp, that's obvious."

"I don't think I could be more happy," Rin said, "Jaken... I'm so grateful for-"

Rin stopped talking. She looked in the woods towards the east. Quickly, she grabbed her bow. Jaken looked at the spot she stared at with curiosity. Tsukichikara stopped running and started sniffing the air. Rin drew an arrow and waited for what ever it was to show up.

A demon with red hair bounded itself at her. She let her arrow loose. The arrow head penetrated the demon's chest, but the poison had no effect on it.

"Stop right there!" Jaken demanded.

He activated the Staff of Two Heads. The demon did not relent to the fire. It ran at Jaken and swiped at him with his claws.

"Go away!" Tsukichikara shouted.

Rin watched in horror as another demon snatched up her daughter. Rin aimed an arrow at the demon and let it fly. It hit the demon in the hand, forcing it to let go of Tsukichikara.

The wolf pup bit the demon's ankle. With a swipe of the demon's claws, the wolf pup fell to the ground, dead.

"NO!" Tsukichikara cried as she watched her pet die.

Ah-Uh fired its breath at both demons. The demons dodged the blasts.

"Tsuki!" Rin yelled, "Get over here! Now!"

Tsukichikara ran towards her mother. Rin helped Tsukichikara climb on Ah-Un.

Rin heard the demons come at her. Ah-Un fired at the demons. However, both the demons broke through the blasts. Fear overtook her mind, causing it to go blank. Then Rin looked at Tsukichikara.

"Go to Lord Sesshomaru," Rin ordered the dragon.

Rin turned around and climbed on Ah-Un's back. One of the demons aimed a slash at Tsukichikara. Rin covered the half demon with her body by shear reflex. The claws hit her in the back, causing great waves of pain.

Rin did not scream. She could not. She could not show her pain. Ah-Un flew through the sky, flying faster than the demons could. In a last attempt to harm them, one of the demons threw Rin's arrow at Tsukichikara. Rin hugged Tsukichikara harder.

The arrow pierced her back. Within seconds, Rin's mind went black.

There was nothing else.

Ah-Uh simply kept flying into the dusk.

…

Sesshomaru smelled Rin's blood. His mind went on fire with fury. He lashed his sword at Dracon and pushed the dragon away. Abandoning the fight, Sesshomaru flew towards the camp.

He found Ah-Un laying on the ground, his scales scuffed and beaten. Sesshomaru's heart stalled as he saw Rin bleeding on the ground near the dragon mount with an arrow sticking out her back. He rushed to her side, looking in disbelief at her body.

He sniffed her. The poison had spread quickly. Bending over her, he withdrew the arrow and sunk his fangs into her skin. With haste, he sucked out the poison in her blood. When he tasted her pure blood, he dressed the wound. All he could do now was wait and hope she recovered.

"You're too late," Dracon's voice said from behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's rage flooded him. He growled. His youkai aura pulsed out of his body and his eyes started to turn red. The beast within him cried to be let loose. To sink his teeth into this lowly creature. To taste the blood of his enemy.

"My servants have the girl," Dracon said.

The girl?

Tsukichikara...

Sesshomaru stifled the murderous urge. His eyes went back to gold.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked with vile.

"For you to feel the same agony I did," Dracon said, "When you lose what is precious to you. If you try to harm me, my servants will kill the girl."

Sesshomaru held his sword tight, allowing Dracon to escape.

…

The journey back was uneventful. Jaken had survived the attack. The imp demon said nothing to Sesshomaru as they flew back to Japan's shore. He simply watched over Rin's unconscious body.

They did not stop until they were at Inuyasha's village. Sesshomaru entered the town, causing whispers among the humans. A young boy with white hair came out of a hut. He wore blue and black robes and carried a bow and arrows on his back.

"Where is your mother?" Sesshomaru asked Akito.

"Slaying a demon to the west of here," Akito said, "She's with my father."

"Jaken. Remain here. And see that Rin is taken care of."

"Yes, my lord."

"What happened?" Akito asked.

"It is not your concern," Sesshomaru replied.

Sesshomaru grabbed Yuguresaiga from Ah-Un's saddle and placed it on his belt. After an hour, Sesshomaru found Kagome and Inuyasha walking towards their home. He landed before them.

"I require your services," Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"Hold on!" Inuyasha said, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Be silent, Inuyasha."

"You disappear with Rin for five years without a word and now you're ordering Kagome around. What the hell are you thinking-"

"Inuyasha, sit," Kagome said.

The beads of subjugation slammed Inuyasha on the ground.

"What do you need?" Kagome asked.

"Rin's life is in danger. Go back to your village and tend to her."

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Your involvement does not-"

"This will go faster if you tell us what's going on," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. He had no time for this. Tsukichikara's and Rin's lives were in danger.

He could not afford to take chances.

"Rin has been poisoned. Dracon has kidnapped our child. I will track down that dragon demon and take back my child. After she is in my custody, I will kill the dragon demon."

"Hold on, Rin's poisoned?" Inuyasha asked.

"We'll go right away," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru caught the whiff of Dracon's scent. He tracked him down to the sight where Ryukotsusei had fallen. A dragon had taken away his father. It would not be the same with his daughter.

"You've tracked me down," Dracon said.

"My daughter," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Oh, that, she is not here. In fact, I doubt that she is still alive."

Sesshomaru drew his sword and pointed it at Dracon. He started to rush at the demon. But before he could strike, Sesshomaru smelled blood... his father's blood.

Again, Sesshomaru abandoned battle. He darted off to the woods far away from Dracon.

He found several of Dracon's servants dead with slashes on their bodies. Tsukichikara's blood smelled like that of a full demon. Her blood had taken over.

Sesshomaru flew, following the trail of blood and death. He found a little girl with eyes blood red, ripping into the body of a helpless human. Sesshomaru reached for Tsukichikara. She growled at him and slashed at his body. Sesshomaru dodged the strike. He pounded her on the head, knocking her out.

Sesshomaru heard the flapping of wings. He held his sword out, waiting for the enemy to appear. Ryuu landed and knelt before Sesshomaru.

"I had nothing to do with the attack on your wife. When my father ordered me to kill the child, I refused to obey. I am not in the habit of killing children, even half-demons. By the time I got to his servants, I was too late. I give myself to you as repayment for my father's crimes. And I denounce his name and title to serve under you. Order me, and I will fight against my own kind."

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. He turned around to pick up his daughter.

"You spared the life of my daughter. That is the only reason I spare you," Sesshomaru said, holding his daughter in his arms.

Ryuu bowed.

Sesshomaru returned to where Dracon had been. He found Inuyasha with Tessaiga drawn, breathing heavily, having run to catch up to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Don't drag me into your fights again!"

"I did not drag you, Inuyasha. You came of your own accord."

"Whatever, is the kid alright?"

Sesshomaru looked at her. Tsukichikara was unconscious, free from the demon blood that cursed her for now.

"That girl's blood took over, didn't it?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru simply flew into the sky.

…

Kagome sighed. She had used every remedy in her arsenal and then some. Rin's poison was a stubborn one. Deadly to demons. If not for that elixir of immortality in her body, Kagome doubted Rin would have survived ten seconds, much less two whole days.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked, entering Rin's hut.

Rin's eyes opened a fraction. She smiled at Sesshomaru and Tsukichikara.

"She'll be fine," Kagome said, "I'll tend to your daughter's wounds."

Sesshomaru put Tsukichikara on the ground. Kagome treated the cuts and bruises.

"Hey, is Rin alright?" Sango ran into the hut.

"We just heard," Miroku joined the heard of humans.

"She'll be fine," Kagome said.

Tsukichikara's eyes fluttered open. Red eyed, she growled at them. Sango and Miroku stiffened up.

"Kagome, back away!" Inuyasha shouted, bursting into the hut.

Sesshomaru made ready to strike his daughter down.

"Back off Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said, "Hey! Little girl!"

Glaring at Inuyasha, Tsukichikara bared her fangs.

"Come and get me!" Inuyasha mocked.

"Stay out of this," Sesshomaru ordered.

"No, you back off!" Inuyasha retorted.

As Sesshomaru moved to push his brother aside, he saw something in Inuyasha's eyes. A certain... motivation? A seriousness Sesshomaru had rarely seen. His brother was calm, for once.

Sesshomaru backed away. Inuyasha goaded Tsukichikara out into the open. She swiped her claws at him. As her strike did nothing to even break his skin, she growled more furiously.

"How's that?" Inuyasha asked, "You feel pretty helpless, don't you?"

Keeping his own claws ready, Sesshomaru watched his brother dodge Tsukichikara's attacks.

"Look, kid," Inuyasha said, "I know you're in there. I know you're scared. You must have been pushed pretty far to get locked up like this. But guess what, you can control it. You don't have to let anything beat you. Just because you're a half demon doesn't make you weaker! You just have to wake up and take control!"

Tsukichikara bounded at Inuyasha, sinking her fangs into his hand.

"I ain't gonna hurt you," Inuyasha said.

Her growling continued. Tsukichikara attacked Inuyasha's arm with her claws. As he bled, Inuyasha made no move to throw her off.

"Come on, it's alright," he said in a soothing voice, "You're not alone. Your mother's waiting for you. You're lucky. My mother died when I was a kid. I was left alone for so long. But it's not the same for you. You're not gonna be left alone again. I promise."

Slowly, her eyes started to regain their golden color. Her flailing and biting stopped. Tsukichikara let go of Inuyasha and sunk to the ground.

"What happened?" she asked, coming out of a daze.

"There's something inside you," Inuyasha said, "A monster that came out because you were afraid. You took control again. You need to remember that from now on. That you're the one who controls your destiny."

"Who are you?" she asked, looking up at her uncle.

"The name's Inuyasha," he said, "An I'm a half-demon, just like you. You're not alone, kid. What's your name?"

"Tsukichikara," she replied.

"Tsukichikara, huh?" he asked, "Pretty long. Think I'll call you Tsuki."

"My mother calls me that," Tsukichikara said, "Mama?"

"She's fine," Inuyasha smiled, "So are you. Why don't you go see her?"

Tsukichikara ran into the hut. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"You let that kid's blood take over?" Inuyasha asked.

"You have no right-"

"You have to protect her Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said, "I don't care what your excuse is! If you can't protect your family, you don't deserve to have them! It's your fault that she ended up like that!"

"Silence!" he retorted, "I, Sesshomaru, am fully aware of my failings, you whelp!"

"Then don't make the same mistake again! Keep your priorities straight! 'Cause if you can't take care of that kid, I'm taking her from you! I can't do a damned thing about Rin, but I won't let you repeat what you did to me with Tsukichikara!"

"It will not be repeated," Sesshomaru said, "You will not take my child from me, Inuyasha. If you even so much as suggest that idea again, I will kill you."

"If you mess up, I'll be the one killing you!" Inuyasha glowered, "I'm keeping an eye on you, Big Brother."

"And I on you, Little Brother."

"Glad we're agreeing on something. You should go see Rin," Inuyasha said, turning his back on Sesshomaru.

"Do not assume to tell me what to do," Sesshomaru replied.

"Yeah. Yeah," Inuyasha groused.


	6. Chapter 6- Family

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this far. I have had a lot of fun writing this fan fic. While this story does have heavy emphasis on Sesshomaru and Rin, the main focus of the story will be on Tsukichikara from now on. There is going to be some father-daughter interaction between her and Sesshomaru. However, most of these following chapters are going to be dedicated to developing her character. There are still some Rin and Sesshomaru moments. Also, Inuyasha and Kagome get a slightly bigger role. Please enjoy.

PS: I apologize to all Shippo fans, but he did not make it into this fic. In my head, he's off in the world, training to be a great demon.

Chapter 6- Family

"So this is where they met?" a young girl asked.

A young man looked from the sacred tree towards the little girl. Her long white hair blew free in the breeze. Her golden eyes looked at the great tree with curiosity. As a bird sang, her dog ears perked up. The fabric of her white kosode and hakuma shuffled as she turned to look at him.

Akito smiled at her.

"Yes, this is the place where my parents met," he replied.

With his own golden eyes, he looked at the spot that still bared the scar of Kikyo's arrow. He held his longbow tightly. His blue kosode and black hakuma blew in the wind. He swept a strand of short white hair behind his ear.

"And that well?" Tsukichikara pointed at the Bone Eaters well.

"That's the one my mother used to travel between times," Akito explained.

"Have you ever tried it, Big Brother?"

"Why?" Akito asked back, slightly dumbfounded.

"I guess not," Tsukichikara shrugged.

"It only worked for my mother and father," Akito explained, walking with his cousin to the well.

Tsukichikara looked down the opening at the dirt ground below.

"It looks like a normal well, minus the water," she said, "It doesn't even have an aura."

"I suppose since the Shikon Jewel was destroyed, it's lost that power."

"So your mother can't go back?"

"Not anymore," he shrugged, "Do you want to see that world so badly?"

"I'll see it someday. But there's something I don't understand."

"What?"

"Why aren't there any demons in that world?" Tsukichikara looked at him with wonder.

"I don't know," Akito looked down the well.

…

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"Why aren't there any demons in your world?" Tsukichikara asked the priestess.

"Hmm... I don't know really," Kagome said, "My grandfather probably knew. I'd ask him but..."

"You can't use the well anymore."

"Sorry," Kagome replied.

"You don't think demons get wiped out?" Akito asked.

"Not a chance," Inuyasha replied, "Demons aren't that weak."

"There was that one demon... the one with the flute that took children into hell," Kagome said, "But other than that... Maybe they were hiding."

"From what?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Humans, maybe," Kagome pondered.

"As if demons would ever hide from humans," Inuyasha huffed.

"Don't underestimate humans. In five hundred years, they make some pretty scarey stuff. Bombs and weapons and viruses and all sorts of things."

"A bomb? Like those things made with gunpowder?" Akito asked.

"Worse than that," Kagome replied, "There are bombs in that time that can destroy entire cities. I don't know if demons could survive that kind of destructive power."

"We'll probably find out for ourselves in time," Akito said, "Perhaps it's best not to worry about it."

"But what does it mean for us?" Tsukichikara, "For our families?"

"It'll take more than a few humans to wipe us out," Inuyasha said confidently.

…

As the moon rose over the village, Kagome ran a comb through Tsukichikara's long, white hair. Smiling to herself, Kagome braided the little girl's hair into several plaits and tied the ends up with ribbon.

"Do you really have so much fun doing that?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Akito and Inuyasha would never let me," Kagome replied, "I wish I had a little girl."

"I'm sorry I couldn't deliver," Inuyasha said sarcastically as he laid on the floor.

"Isn't demon and human conception difficult to begin with?" Akito asked as he rubbed down an arrow shaft with a rag.

"Well, yeah," Kagome admitted, pulling Tsukichikara's braids over her head, "I haven't gotten pregnant again, despite everything..."

She looked at Inuyasha, who turned red and looked away. Akito gave his mother an "I didn't need to know that" look.

"Done," Kagome said after she tucked in the last end to Tsukichikara's hair style, "Not bad."

Kagome handed Tsukichikara a mirror. The little girl looked at it with no reaction.

"It seems like a lot of effort," the girl said.

"Every girl should do something special for her looks once in a while," Kagome said proudly, "Doesn't she look pretty?"

"She doesn't look that different," Inuyasha said.

"Hmm... I don't see it," Akito agreed.

"You two are hopeless," Kagome sighed, "Trust me, you look really cute, Tsuki."

"I'll trust you," Tsukichikara replied, handing the mirror back.

"You aren't a little bit excited?" Kagome asked.

"Mother will probably like it."

"Speaking of which, when are they supposed to be back?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Who knows?" Inuyasha shrugged, "This is Sesshomaru we're talking about. They'll come back when he's done with whatever he's doing."

"Mother said they wouldn't be gone longer than a few months at the most," Tsukichikara said, "At least Jaken went with them."

"I don't think Rin wants to be separated from you for too long," Kagome smiled.

"I don't see why they couldn't take the kid with them," Inuyasha said.

"Because I can't defend myself yet," Tsukichikara said, "My father doesn't want a half-demon child slowing him down."

"Did Jaken say that?" Kagome asked sharply.

"Huh? No. I just figured it out," Tsukichikara replied, "I'd be nothing more than a burden. He's seeking strong opponents to fight. I would be in his way."

"If he was worried about burdens, why did he take Rin?" Akito asked.

"Rin can take care of herself," Inuyasha replied.

"Well, when they get back, I'm sure Rin will have all sorts of stories for you," Kagome said.

…

Hundreds of kilometers away, deep in one of the mountain forests, thirty year old Rin's face was flushed red as Sesshomaru held himself over her. He released a growl as his eyes glowed red. The heat from his flesh mixed with Rin's own as their bodies entangled under the light of the nearly full moon. Sesshomaru's claws dug into the ground as his muscled trembled with tension. His handsome face was nearly frightening as he bared his fangs. Slowly, his face returned to its usual passiveness and his eyes returned to gold as his demon blood cooled.

Sesshomaru pushed himself up and rolled over to lay beside Rin. His fur limb wrapped itself around her and held her naked body close to his own. As Rin's breathing slowed and as her body cooled down, she appreciated the warmth his body provided on the cool summer night.

Reaching her hand to his cheek, Rin studied the purple marks and golden eyes of her husband with fascination. His serene manners now were a stark contrast to his face in a passion. When he was aroused, he demon blood flowed hot, causing the partial transformation. She had accepted that part of him long before, when he had first showed it to her on that night so many years ago. She still recalled the steam of the hot-spring, the glow of the full moon, and the pure joy of finally being embraced by him.

As Sesshomaru stared at her, Rin smiled. Running her fingers through his hair, she watched his pupils follow her hand. As the strands of hair fell back on his muscular shoulder, his fur limb wrapped itself around her waist. It pulled her on top of him so that she straddled the Daiyokai. Rin's heartbeat picked up rapidly as Sesshomaru's eyes widened just a fraction.

"Rin," he said in a deep voice.

Slowly, Rin leaned in to press her lips to his. His fur limb started to heat up and shudder against her body. With a careful and slow touch, Rin stroked the fur pelt. Under her, Sesshomaru's throat let out a deep groan. The muscles in the limb started to shudder and tense up against her skin. His eyes started to glow a deep blood red.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's eyes flashed back to normal. His furl limb loosened its grip and his eyes darted to the trees in the right. He sat up, pushing Rin up with him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Sesshomaru grunted.

She strained her ears to listen. Soon, her human ears picked up what Sesshomaru's had picked up long before.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called through the trees.

Rin's face went red. What the hell was that imp doing wandering around while they were having a private moment?!

"Jaken, if you take one step closer, I will kill you," Sesshomaru warned.

"Forgive me, my lord!" Jaken said from behind the bushes, "But I've just gotten news from one of the wandering demon merchants. There's a group of tiger demons headed south."

"Why is that my concern?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My lord, they've been raiding human villages. They're headed for the southern settlements!"

"To which village?!" Rin asked.

"I don't know," Jaken replied.

"The full moon is tomorrow night," Rin said.

"Pack up Ah-Un's saddle," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called.

Rin heard the demon scamper off. Sesshomaru gently pushed her off his body and uncoiled his fur limb from around her. Pushing back her disappointment, Rin reached for her yukata and pulled it on.

"I will go ahead. You will meet me at the village," Sesshomaru said.

Rin tied back her obi and slipped her sandals on. As Sesshomaru straightened out his own kimono and hakuma, she picked up his armor. She helped him slip the armor over his head. He stood silently as she tied the straps and the yellow and blue sash securely. Then she picked up his swords and handed them to him. He put both Tensiega and Bakusiaga on his belt.

Without a single word, Sesshomaru took to the sky. Rin watched him disappear into the clouds.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried, dragging Ah-Un with him to the spot where Rin stood.

"He left without me?" Jaken asked.

"Ah-Un, we're going to Edo," Rin said, picking up her bow and arrows.

…

Inuyasha looked at the village from the roof of his hut with a half irritated expression. Akito watched his father sniff the air.

"There's a herd of tigers coming this way," Inuyasha said.

Akito smelled the air. Even his dull demon senses could pick up the faint trace of large cats.

"What should we do?" Miroku asked.

"Put the village on high alert," Inuyasha replied, "Get the men patrolling the roads. Have Sango whip up some of those stinky smokes of hers."

"Good thing you made so many arrows," Kagome said to Akito, looking at their arsenal.

"I hope they pass the village without trouble," Akito said.

"No chance," Inuyasha said, "There's human blood in the air."

"Maybe we should meet them ahead and slay them before they reach the village," Miroku suggested.

"There's a hundred of them. We're going to need the villager's help. Get runners to the neighboring towns and get some men out here. We'll stop those demons as they cross the forest."

"Look at you, being such a good leader," Kagome smiled.

"Hey, what does that mean?!" Inuyasha asked.

"I mean that, twenty years ago, you always ran off and fought without thinking," Kagome said.

"Shut up! Akito! Get the women and children ready! If things go bad, get them into the forest and near the sacred tree. Use your powers and erect a barrier to keep the tigers out."

"I'll prepare the barrier immediately," Akito said.

"I'll help you," Miroku said.

"I'll get the medicine bundles prepared," Kagome said, "We'll probably need them."

"Hey Tsuki, did your mom leave any of that demon poison of hers behind?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's a half filled jar," Tsukichikara said.

"Can you make more of it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha! Don't make her do something so dangerous!"

"It won't hurt her any," Inuyasha replied.

"Tonight's the night of the full moon!"

"So? She won't turn human until sunset. In the meantime, she can do her share of the work. Those tigers won't care if she's a kid or not. They'll kill any human they see."

"Tsuki, when the sun sets, hide in our hut and don't come out," Kagome said, "No matter how much poison you do or don't make."

"Alright," Tsukichikara nodded.

Akito ran for the sacred tree with Miroku. Together, they set up a ring of talismans that would activate with Akito's spiritual powers. While his demon heritage was strong, his mother's blood was also powerful. His dog demon traits did not hold back all his strength.

"I wish that it was my night of weakness instead of Tsuki's," Akito said.

"We must keep her night of humanity a secret, or else Sesshomaru's enemies may seek to take advantage of it. What a steep price to pay for human and demon blood."

"Let's hope she doesn't have to come with the others to this place," Akito said, "Or else the whole village will know her secret."

…

As the sun set, Kagome made sure Tsukichikara was behind the walls of her hut. When the sun's rays disappeared behind the trees, Tsukichikara's hair turned black and her eyes turned brown. She sat on her knees as the transformation took place and kept her eye on the door. Tonight, the child would not sleep a wink.

"She looks so tense," Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"When your demon blood disappears, you feel as weak as a bug," Inuyasha said, "And you never get used to the feeling of helplessness."

Kagome went in and sat next to Tsukichikara. Inuyasha sat at the door, hugging his sword. Akito laid back on his futon to get some sleep before he took watch.

"Don't worry, kid," Inuyasha said, "I'll keep those cats away. Get some sleep."

_He can be gentle sometimes_, Kagome smiled to herself.

"If it's all the same, I'd rather stay awake," Tsukichikara replied.

Inuyasha huffed. Then he stood up and walked off.

"Where's he going?!" Kagome asked.

Five minutes later, he returned with a long object wrapped in cloth and a handmade doll. He placed them on the ground next to her. Tsukichikara hugged the doll closely.

"You're scared stiff, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I only feel safe in this form when my father is near," Tsukichikara said.

Kagome looked at the cloth covered object. She reached out towards the string to unwrap it, but it pushed her back with a shock.

"Ow!" she cried, pulling her finger back.

"You're hopeless," Inuyasha said, pulling the string and unwrapping the long katana and its red sheath.

"Yuguresaiga," Tsukichikara said happily.

"That sword was made with Uncle Sesshomaru's fang," Akito reminded Kagome, "It also pulls power from his blood along with Aunt Rin's. Its barrier keeps anyone who isn't their blood kin from touching it."

"It can put up a barrier that will protect you, even if you don't have your demonic power," Inuyasha said, "So keep it close."

Tsukichikara nodded.

…

The wind blew the scent of tigers into the village. Kagome stood in the road with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and many of the villagers prepared to fight. Akito stayed behind to watch the huts with the women and children.

Hundreds of tigers in clothing ran towards the line of defense. They stopped short of it by a couple meters and stood on their hind legs, eying the humans. The biggest one stepped forward and stood before Inuyasha.

"You greet us with an army, half-demon," the tiger said.

"This is my territory," Inuyasha said, "Turn around and go hunt somewhere else!"

"If you were a full demon, I might honor your request. But since you are half-mortal, I see no reason to. Still, I will give you a chance to surrender-"

"Fat chance of that!" Inuyasha said, pulling his sword out.

The Tessaiga appeared in its full form. Some of the tigers backed away.

"You must be Inuyasha," the tiger said, "The one who keeps humans as companions and dishonors his demon blood. You and your brother are the shame of demons everywhere!"

"Don't compare me to Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, grinning, "I'm not as weak as him."

"It's I who am insulted," an arrogant voice said from above.

Kagome looked above at the dog demon floating above them with his own sword drawn.

"Don't lump me in the same category as that whelp," Sesshomaru said, landing in front of Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said in irritation.

"So, you're Lord Sesshomaru," the tiger said, "I suppose the rumors are true. You do keep residence here."

"You will leave now," Sesshomaru said.

"Do you claim this village as part of your territory?" the tiger asked.

"I care little for the human nests. However, there is something in that village that belongs to me. And I don't show mercy to those who would steal my possessions."

"If you remove the object in question, we would be happy to wait," the tiger said.

"I am not giving you an option," Sesshomaru said, "_Leave_!"

The tiger growled.

Sesshomaru waved his sword. The poison energy burst forth, hitting all the demons in his wake. They all fell to him, screaming in pain as the Bakusaiga's youkai devoured them.

"That certainly saves us some trouble," Sango said.

"Lord Sesshomaru," one of the men said, "We're eternally grateful to you for-"

Sesshomaru paid no attention to the human. He leapt into the sky and flew towards the village.

…

Sesshomaru picked up the scent of Rin's human blood coming from Inuyasha's dwelling. The lord found his nephew guarding the door with a half drawn arrow. The young demon priest blinked at Sesshomaru, then got out of the Daiyokai's way.

Tsukichikara stood up in pure joy when she saw him. Then she quickly composed herself and bowed to him formally.

"Welcome back, Father," she said.

Sesshomaru knelt in front of her and picked up the red sheathed katana. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Come," he ordered.

Tsukichikara picked up the doll Rin had made her and followed him out the door. They returned together to Rin's hut where Sesshomaru took a seat on the floor. Tsukichikara sat on her knees near him.

"Go to sleep. The tigers are disposed of," Sesshomaru said.

The little girl nodded and laid down on her futon. Within minutes, she fell asleep with a peaceful smile on her face.

…

"Tsuki!" Rin squeezed her little half-demon in a giant hug.

"Mother, you're squeezing too tight," Tsukichikara said.

"I missed you so much," Rin said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't breathe."

"From now on, I won't leave you behind for so long ever again."

"Mother..." Tsukichikara panted.

"Rin, let her go," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh," Rin said, taking her hands off the little demon, "Sorry... Did you do something different with your hair?"

"Aunt Kagome braided it," Tsukichikara said.

"It's so cute!" Rin said happily.

"Hmp, it doesn't look any different to me," Jaken said.

Rin glared at him. The imp glared back.

Sesshomaru stood up. He made his way out the door.

"My lord, wait for me!" Jaken called.

"_Don't follow me_," Sesshomaru said sharply.

Jaken stayed rooted to the spot, his body clenched up until Sesshomaru disappeared.

"What did I do?" Jaken asked.

"Nothing," Rin said, "He just hasn't slept in three days. He's a bit irritable."

"Huh? Why did he go so long without rest?" Jaken asked.

"Ah... well," Rin blushed.

"Come to think of it, you slept the entire time we were headed here..." Jaken pondered, then his eyes went wide and his face twisted in disgust.

"You and Lord Sesshomaru were doing _that_!" Jaken said accusingly.

A red streak sped into the hut. With a clenched fist, Inuyasha pounded Jaken on the head.

"I could have gone all day without hearing that!" Inuyasha shouted in annoyance.

"You disgusting half-breed!" Jaken shouted back.

"Watch the comments, you imp," Inuyasha scolded, "You're serving a half-demon now."

"Don't remind me, you mongrel," Jaken said, tearing up, "At this rate, I'll never be prime minister of Lord Sesshomaru's empire. I'll be responsible for this child's safety for my entire life. When did I become a nursemaid for a half-demon? I could crawl into a hole and die."

"Then die," Tsukichikara said curtly.

"You can't mean that!" Jaken cried, "I have served your father faithfully without regret for many years. You can't tell me to forfeit my life now!"

"Stop complaining, then," Tsukichikara said.

"I will not take orders from you! I only obey Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken, go catch some fish," Rin said sternly.

"Right away!" Jaken replied.

The imp ran off towards the river.

"Does he ever shut up?" Inuyasha asked.

"When he sleeps," Rin replied.

"Kagome said she was going to drop by after she was done at the temple," Inuyasha said.

"How wonderful," Rin smiled, "I'll have meat ready. You and Akito should come too. I have so much to tell you about our travels."

"Is Sesshomaru going to be around?"

"He probably won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"I'll come if you send the imp to the other side of the mountain."

"Deal," Rin nodded.

…

"You should have seen the size of the tree demon Lord Sesshomaru slew," Rin said, "It was as big as a mountain."

"Wow," Kagome replied.

"And we found the most beautiful valley North of here," Rin went on, "It had so many flowers, I collected some seeds to plant next year."

"It sounds like you had fun," Kagome said.

"I think Ah-Un enjoyed being in the wilds again. Maybe he should go with Lord Sesshomaru more often," Rin said.

"Yeah. Inuyasha gets cranky too if he's cooped up in the village for too long," Kagome said, "Maybe demons just like the wilderness better."

"Hey, sorry for not being a happy house dog," Inuyasha retorted, "But I've got to stretch my legs once in a while."

"Endless wanderlust," Rin agreed, "I think it runs in the family."

"I've never cared for travel that much," Akito said, "Perhaps my blood is too human."

"Nah, you're just like your mother," Inuyasha said.

"Hey, I like traveling too," Kagome retorted.

"Every time we go somewhere, you complain about something," Inuyasha said, "The food, sleeping on the ground, gathering firewood-"

"You're the one who pouts if I don't go with you. Do you get lonely?"

"No! I just don't like being alone in the woods during the new moon!"

"Wow, you're actually admitting it," Kagome said in surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Usually you act tough," Kagome said, "I think being a father softened you up a bit."

"No it didn't!" Inuyasha blushed, "I just had to start thinking about the kid more, that's it!"

"You liar."

"Being a father does change men," Rin smiled.

"Sesshomaru hasn't changed," Inuyasha said.

"He's around more," Kagome pointed out.

"He called his daughter his possession! Like she was his property!" Inuyasha said.

"Isn't that normal for a dog demon?" Rin asked.

"How would I know?" Inuyasha asked back.

"You do show some territorial instincts, Father," Akito said.

"Naturally, Lord Sesshomaru see both myself and Tsukichikara as his possessions," Rin said, "It's part of his character."

"Does it bother you?" Kagome asked.

"No," Rin shook her head, "I'm used to the idea." 

"Rin! I have the plants you wanted! Was it really necessary to send me to the other side of the forest for-" Jaken said as he entered the hut.

Both Jaken and Inuyasha exchanged dark looks. Then Jaken sniffed the air.

"You had beef!" Jaken declared, "You sent me away so you could eat beef with Inuyasha and those others."

"Don't worry, Jaken," Rin laughed, "I saved some for you. And there's some nice sake to go with it."

Rin uncovered a bowl of beef with a side of rice and a bottle of sake. Jaken happily took a seat with the others to eat his dinner.

"And I thought you had deliberately forgotten about me," Jaken said.

"Mother's not that cruel," Tsukichikara said.

"Of course not," Jaken said, "Why, I practically raised her. Speaking of which, your lessons resume tomorrow."

"Myoga taught me everything while you were gone," the girl said quickly.

"That flea demon taught you two thousand years of demon history in three months?" Jaken asked suspiciously.

"Myoga hasn't been around for months," Kagome said, "I think he decided to spend the summer with Totosai."

"Come on, Tsuki. You didn't expect Jaken to believe that lie, did you?" Rin asked.

"I can dream, can't I?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Your lessons resume tomorrow! Starting with your full recitation of the first four centuries!" Jaken pointed his chopsticks at the girl.

"Glad I never had to learn all that," Inuyasha said.

"You're a fool not to," Jaken said, "You would learn a great deal about your own demon lineage. Even if you are a half-demon, you should take pride in your demon blood. Why, your father was the most legendary of all demon warlords, inspired by those who came before him. I have spent many years gathering up tales and scraps of information so I might serve Lord Sesshomaru better. You should feel honored that I would share that information with you."

"I'll pass," Inuyasha said.

"Very well. I have no patience for wretches," Jaken said, "Lady Tsukichikara, on the other hand, is Lord Sesshomaru's rightful heir and Princess of the West. She looks up to her father with proper respect and understands that listening to my lessons is part of her duty."

"I only do them because Mother makes me," Tsukichikara said.

"You ungrateful brat!" Jaken declared.

…

"So, by the end of the eight century, Rishiku was slain by Borac the Bold," Jaken recited, "He inherited Rishiku's lands and became Lord of the North. Your grandfather used Borac's tactics in his battle with Sumiku, the flower demon, for his first village in the Empire of the West."

Tsukichikara looked outside at the snow falling. Rin stitched up a kimono by the fire. Kagome made potions with her mortar and pestle. Inuyasha lounged on the floor. And Akito sharpened a new set of arrow heads.

"Actually, the Dog General drew inspiration from the battle between Grunil and Himiko in the seventh century," Myoga said.

"How dare you contradict me. It was the battle between Rishiku and Borac the Bold," Jaken argued with the flea demon.

"No, it was Grunil and Himiko," Myoga said, "I should know. I was there!"

"You were in the battle?" Jaken asked.

"Well... I was there afterwards when the master spoke of the events," Myoga said, "It was the battle between Grunil and Himiko."

"Rishiku and Borac the Bold!"

"Grunil and Himiko!"

"Rishiku and Borac the Bold!"

"Grunil and Himiko!"

"Rishiku and Borac the Bold!"

"Grunil and Himiko!"

"Rishiku and Borac the Bold!"

"Grunil and Himiko!"

"Tsukichikara," Sesshomaru entered the hut, "It's time."

Tsukichikara nodded to her father and quickly stood up.

"As for you two," Sesshomaru said to the imp and flea, "It was the battle between Rishido and Tomho from the west that inspired the tactics of the first conquest."

"Oh..." Myoga said, "I do believe that is correct."

"Of course!" Jaken said, "How could Lord Sesshomaru be wrong?!"

"Who do you think gave him the history lessons in the first place?!" Myoga asked, "I should be teaching Lady Tsukichikara since you're so inaccurate!"

"I'll have you know that I have studied demon lore with the best scholars in all of Japan!"

"I lived through the last two millennia!"

"Your memory is obviously failing, old windbag!"

"Now, there must be a compromise," Kagome said, "Myoga, why don't you teach Akito?"

"Master Akito has no interest," Myoga said sadly.

"Akito?" Kagome asked.

"It's two millenniums of demon repetition. They fight, they kill, and they hold territory until they fight and kill again. I find that the cycle is one circle of conquest and loss. I'd rather spend time in meditation to increase my spiritual powers."

"That's a thin view to take," Myoga said.

"Well, he is more human than demon," Jaken said, "You can't expect him to have the proper respect for demon history."

"I'm only half demon, so I should only learn half the history," Tsukichikara said.

"You're the heir to the Western Empire!" Myoga said.

"You should show more pride in that!" Jaken added.

"But I don't want to be a conqueror."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Myoga protested.

"I don't see why I should sit through these lessons when I could be training!" Tsukichikara said.

"An untrained mind is worse than an untrained body," Sesshomaru said, "Your uncle has only managed to survive this long thanks to dumb luck and my mercy."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You will pay attention to the history lessons and you will memorize every detail," Sesshomaru said, "Without further complaint."

"Yes, Father," Tsukichikara said.

"Your mother has spoiled you," Sesshomaru said.

"Maybe a bit," Rin admitted.

"I will not have you act any differently than I would expect a full-blooded demon to. You will hold yourself with the dignity your station demands. If you expect me to acknowledge you as my heir, you will start acting like it."

"Yes, Father," Tsukichikara bowed her head.

"No more childish behavior. You are near your first stages of womanhood. It is time you acted your age."

Sesshomaru motioned for Tsukichikara to follow him.

"Hey Tsuki!" Inuyasha said, "If you get tired of acting like an aristocrat, you'll always have a place with us!"

Sesshomaru turned to glare at Inuyasha while Tsukichikara looked at her uncle with a slight smile.

"Don't encourage her insolence, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, putting a clawed hand on his daughter's shoulder.

…

Sesshomaru lead his daughter into the woods. They walked for over a kilometer until they came to a sight where a bamboo sword laid on the ground for Tsukichikara.

"A sword is nothing but a piece of metal in the hands of a plain demon," Sesshomaru said, "True skill relies on technique. Even a weak whelp like your uncle can be powerful with the right weapon."

Sesshomaru held out Yuguresaiga.

"You will not hold this blade until you are worthy of its power," Sesshomaru said, "It's power will be forever a jest as long as you lack the skill to wield it. Prove that you are worthy to wield my fang!"

Sesshomaru pointed at the bamboo sword. Slowly, Tsukichikara picked it up.

"Hold it with your right hand above your left," Sesshomaru said, putting Yuguresaiga on his belt, "Swing."

His daughter lifted the bamboo sword and swung it down so hard that she lost her footing and fell forward in the snow.

"Pathetic," Sesshomaru commented, "Pick yourself up."

She got up and took hold of the sword again. She swung again, putting less force in her motions. After she was used to the blade, Sesshomaru issued instructions to held correct her stance, swing, and grip.

"That weapon is part of your body. An extension of your arm. Your very life depends on your mastery of this art. I will not abide any shoddy swordsmanship."

They practiced until the sun set and the moon rose high in the sky. His daughter's limbs slowed and her moves became sloppy. Sesshomaru withdrew Bakusaiga. He charged at her.

Tsukichikara gasped as he attacked her. She jumped out of the way as he swung his blade at her.

"The enemy will not wait for you to eat and rest," Sesshomaru said, "They will attack you at your weakest moment."

He charged at her again. Tsukichikara leaped out of the way and climbed into a tree.

"Will you run?" Sesshomaru asked.

With two gold eyes, she glared at him. She brandished her bamboo sword. Then she bounded forward, shooting at him like an arrow. Sesshomaru blocked her strike with his hand. Tsukichikara squirmed in his grip and tried to hit him on the head with the bamboo sword.

"That weapon is useless against me," Sesshomaru said, cutting the bamboo sword in half.

Tsukichikara kicked at his belt, forcing Yuguresaiga into the air. She grabbed it with her left hand and swung it at his head. Sesshomaru blocked the strike with Bakusaiga.

"Power isn't given, Father," Tsukichikara said, "It has to be taken."

"Did you plan this from the start?" Sesshomaru asked.

She stared at him, stoned faced. She increased the strength behind her blade and pushed at his. Sesshomaru let her go, dropping her on the ground.

"I suppose it does not matter," Sesshomaru said, sheathing his sword.

Tsukichikara landed on her feet. She held out the sword to him. Surprised, Sesshomaru took the blade back.

"I will become worthy enough for you to give it to me, Father," Tsukichikara said.


	7. Chapter 7- Heir

Chapter 7- Heir

Fourteen year old Tsukichikara stood with a bamboo sword in her hand. She pushed her right foot forward and held her sword out. With a quick swing, she knocked down a pile of rocks she had stacked up. Then she pierced a training dummy in the stomach. To finish, she knocked an arrow out of the sky that Akito shot at her.

"Huh," Inuyasha said, "I'd say you're getting pretty good."

"She has made adequate progress," Jaken said.

"It's nice to see someone training properly to wield one of my swords," Totosai said.

"Hey, old man," Inuyasha said, "What are you doing here?"

"You're long overdue for Tessaiga's maintenance!" Totosai lectured.

"Sorry, things have been busy around here," Inuyasha said, "A lot of demons have been moving through the woods. I can't leave the village for a day to visit you."

"Well, at least you've gained some manners and a sense of responsibility," Totosai said, "Being a father did mature you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Inuyasha asked, handing Tessaiga over.

Totosai looked at the fully powered sword.

"I see you've treated it with demon oils. You have been taking your maintenance seriously."

"Actually, Akito does that stuff," Inuyasha said.

"I see," Totosai frowned, "Then perhaps I should kill you and give this sword to your son since he's the only one willing to treat a blade right!"

"Hey! I'm the one who goes out and gets the oil! Akito just has a knack for that sort of thing!"

"Hmm... How would you like to become my apprentice?" Totosai asked the priest.

"Thank you for the offer," Akito replied, "But I'd much rather stay in the village."

"Fine, your loss," Totosai shrugged.

"Totosai," Sesshomaru landed near them.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru," Totosai said, "How is Tenseiga?"

Sesshomaru handed over the holy blade. Totosai looked over it with approval.

"You've done a fine job maintaining this blade," Totosai said.

"Akito treats that one too," Inuyasha said.

"Do either of you do any of your own maintenance?" Totosai asked.

"I don't have time," Inuyasha replied.

"How ridiculous," Sesshomaru said.

"Young lady, you'd better take proper care of your blade yourself, or I'm snapping it in half!" Totosai called to Tsukichikara.

The half-demon blinked blankly at the old geezer.

"And here I thought you two learned to respect your father's blades," Totosai said, "I'll sharpen Bakusaiga and Yuguresaiga while I'm here."

As Totosai took the four swords, Tsukichikara smelled something... almost familiar in the air. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky. Two black demon horses pulled a flying carriage that was followed by a procession of demons.

"Hey Totosai, I'm gonna need my sword," Inuyasha said.

"Be still, whelp," Sesshomaru said, "It's nothing to merit concern."

"If you call me that one more time," Inuyasha raised his fist at Sesshomaru.

The carriage landed at the edge of the village. The villagers stopped their work to look at it. Tsukichikara followed her uncle, cousin, and father to see who was in it. Out of the carriage stepped two women in long, gorgeous kimonos. They both had long white hair. One had a crescent symbol on her forehead.

"Sesshomaru, it's been too long," one of them said.

"Mother," Sesshomaru greeted curtly.

The woman looked at Tsukichikara.

"So, you must be the half-demon," Inukimi said.

"It's an honor to meet you," Tsukichikara bowed to her grandmother.

"At least she has manners," Inukimi said, "And that other one."

She looked at Inuyasha.

"You're Izayoi's child?" Inukimi asked.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would have thought that with your mother's gentile ways, you would have more manners than a wild boar demon," Inukimi said.

"Well, he did spend his childhood in the wild, so you can't blame him," the other woman said.

"No thanks to you, old lady Tsukimaru," Inuyasha said.

"You're the one who ran away," Tsukimaru replied.

"Be grateful, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, "That she showed you some pity."

"I would have stuck around if you hadn't showed up."

"Do not blame me for your lack of backbone back then."

"You two have not changed in two hundred years," Tsukimaru said.

"Well, except that Sesshomaru has a half-demon child himself," Inukimi said, "But I suppose some aspects of his personality will never change."

"My lady, the men are ready to unpack!" a badger demon said.

"Very well, set up the tents outside the village," Inukimi said.

"You're staying?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Does that bother you?" Tsukimaru asked.

"Do as you wish," Sesshomaru replied, "Tsukichikara, come with me."

"Ironic," Inukimi said, "He'd rather be with a half-demon than full blooded demons."

"His father would be proud," Tsukimaru agreed.

Tsukichikara followed her father into Inuyasha's forest. He said little, walking up the hill towards the sacred tree.

"Father?" Tsukichikara asked.

"I have no patience for ridiculous women," Sesshomaru replied.

Briefly, Tsukichikara wondered how Sesshomaru tolerated Rin if that was his opinion.

They stopped at the sacred tree. Sesshomaru looked at the scar that Kikyo's arrow had left behind. He lifted his clawed hand as if to reach for the tree-

Then Sesshomaru spun on his heel and swiped at Tsukichikara's head!

The half-demon stepped back and spun on her own foot to dodge the strike. Another swipe came, Tsukichikara dodged it. Pressing weight on her right foot, she aimed a swipe at Sesshomaru. Her father dodged her attack with no effort. His body became a blur as he disappeared into the trees.

Standing completely still, Tsukichikara closed her eyes. Her father's scent moved all around her. Not a twig or leaf moved under his step. From the south came a breeze.

Bending her knees, Tsukichikara leaped into the air as a white blur appeared below her. Turning her body in midair, she aimed her clawed hand at her father. As she came down, he dodged the swipe once again.

Waving his hand at her, a whip of light appeared from his fingers. Tsukichikara jumped back again to avoid the whip's lash. Sesshomaru charged at her, quickly closing the distance. With an agile strike, his whip of light slashed open the skin on her cheek, drawing blood.

Stinging pain made Tsukichikara almost growl in anger. Instead, she used the close distance to aim a swipe at her father's chest.

"Hmp," he grunted, as if it was a wasted effort.

Gripping her wrist, he took a hold of her. Then he threw her body at the Bone Eater's Well. Throwing her weight forward, she landed short of the wooden side. Her foot barely touched the ground when she jumped to the side to avoid another of her father's attacks.

Over an hour passed while they fought. Not once did Tsukichikara land a hit on Sesshomaru. By the time they returned to the village, she had five different cuts on her body.

"Sesshomaru shows you no mercy, I see," Inukimi said as Tsukichikara came to the now set up camp.

"Mother, why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, you haven't visited in fifteen years," Inukimi said, "I thought I would come to you."

"Mother," Sesshomaru warned.

Inukimi sighed.

"When will you take your mantle as Lord of the West?" she asked, "You spend more time in this human village than in your travels, if the reports are true. If you've finally settled, why not come home?"

"It is none of your concern," Sesshomaru replied.

"When will you take up your role?"

Sesshomaru made no reply.

"Don't tell me you intend to simply pass it on to this half-demon without ever taking on the duties yourself!" Inukimi said in shock.

"Tsukichikara is not suitable," Sesshomaru said, looking at his daughter.

As he looked at her with empty eyes, Tsukichikara's heart constricted. She was not worthy? Why had she been training all this time if he had no intention of passing on the duty?

Then it dawned on her... he never intended to. Demons lived long lives. Perhaps her father never meant to leave anything to her. And it was not as if she wanted to take over the Empire...

…

Sesshomaru watched his daughter's reaction. Her eyes narrowed and her fists started to clench. As she kept eye contact with him, her face remained unchanging. However, her eyes flashed for a second.

Inukimi looked between them with curiosity. From Tsukichikara to Sesshomaru, as if they were trading blows.

"I suppose a half-demon is hardly suited," Inukimi agreed.

…

Tsukichikara heard the statement, but felt little about it. Her mind only clung to the idea of being the ruler of the West. Grasping the idea that she could be responsible for a territory that covered a great deal of Japan. That the wellbeing of demons and humans could depend on her. That there were enemies that could be as powerful as her father...

"If you'll excuse me," Tsukichikara bowed to her grandmother, "I have training."

Turning on her heel, Tsukichikara made her way back to the training ground. She picked up the bamboo sword and started to swing.

_I've always done this for the sake of a sword_, she thought.

She swung her bamboo sword to the side.

_I never thought about what that blade represents..._

Balancing her weight on her left foot, she turned on her heel and swung her sword down in an arch.

_...or how heavy the weight of that fang is!_

Thunder sounded in the distance. Gray clouds gathered overhead. As the rain fell, Tsukichikara kept swinging her practice sword.

To be worthy of her father. To be acknowledged by her father. To have her father be proud of her. To prove that her human blood was not a hindrance.

_To be acknowledged as Lord Sesshomaru's daughter is to be acknowledged as heir to the West. You cannot separate the Lord of the West from the demon who holds the title. To deny that he is the Lord of the West is to deny his past, his father's past, and the truth of the demon blood in my veins._

Drops of water dripped down her skin, soaking her clothes.

_If I want to be his heir, I have to think about what that means. To understand that I would have to fight every day of my life to be acknowledged by the world. Demons will see the human blood, humans will see the demon blood. Neither would accept me... not at first. Demons only recognize power... To gain recognition from a demon, you have to have power. To gain recognition from my father, a full blooded demon, I have to be stronger!_

Her motions stopped. As the rain poured over her body, Tsukichikara threw the sword aside. She looked at the piles of rocks and training dummies around her, just stand-ins, illusions. Closing her eyes, she listened through the rain to the sounds around her. Breathing in the moist air, she took in the scents of the life around her. Her demon nose picked up the faint scent of a rabbit scampering for cover.

Opening her eyes, Tsukichikara gave chase after the rabbit, intending to make short work of it with nothing but her own claws.

…

"Did something happen to Tsukichikara?" Kagome asked Rin.

"I don't know," Rin said, "Since Lady Inukimi and Lady Tsukimaru's visit, Tsuki's spent almost every minute training."

Akito looked at the women washing their clothing in the river. Then he turned his gaze back on Tsukichikara across the river. She knelt on one knee, as still as a stone. Nearby, a bird landed on the shore. A moment passed. Then Tsukichikara's eyes flashed open. With a quick swipe of her claws, she caught the bird in her hand.

When this was done, Akito smelled Sesshomaru lurking in the trees. In a split second, the Daiyokai's whip of light slashed at Tsukichikara. The girl did nothing to dodge it until the last second. With just a bend of her neck, her head ducked out of the way.

Both Kagome and Rin stopped their washing to watch the spar. Tsukichikara stayed by the shore while Sesshomaru rushed at her. With a swipe of his claw, he aimed a cut for her back. Tsukichikara made no move to dodge. The swipe cut into her flesh.

For an instant, her eyes flashed. Then they became empty. Tsukichikara grabbed her father's armor and pulled at it. Sesshomaru leaped back with Tsukichikara still holding on. With her free arm, she slashed at his body, cutting into his neck.

Sesshomaru pushed her off. Tsukichikara landed a couple meters away, staring at him as if he were just another rock in the river. Sesshomaru reached for his belt, withdrawing a katana with a red sheath. He threw the weapon at Tsukichikara.

Akito watched his cousin catch Yuguresaiga. She unsheathed the sword and held it in an attack position. Sesshomaru withdrew Bakusaiga. They stood still, watching each other.

Sesshomaru charged first. Tsukichikara blocked the swift strike. His sword swings came rapidly and as a blur to the naked eye. One of Sesshomaru's strikes knocked Tsukichikara into the river. As she picked herself up from the fall, Sesshomaru's yokai pulsed into Bakusaiga.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" Kagome called.

"No, Kagome," Rin said, "She has to face this."

"He's going to use that swords full power on her!" Kagome protested.

"I know," Rin said calmly.

"But what if she gets hurt?"

"Then I'll fix her wounds," Rin replied, "Tsukichikara needs to stand on her own. Please understand, Kagome."

"Bakusaiga," Sesshomaru said, activating the sword's power.

Sesshomaru swung the sword at Tsukichikara, releasing its green wave of power. Standing firm, Tsukichikara held Yuguresaiga in front of her. As her power pulsed, a red barrier formed around her. The wave flew over the red sphere of demonic light, leaving her unharmed.

As the wave passed, Tsukichikara swung her blade back. Then with another pulse of power, she swung the blade at her father.

"Crimson Wave!" Tsukichikara said as the sword released a blood red stream of light at Sesshomaru.

The trees and grass around Sesshomaru blackened and melted as the light touched them. Sesshomaru stood, unharmed by the attack.

The wave passed, leaving only charred ground around the Daiyokai. He sheathed his sword, signaling the end to the match.

Akito ran to Tsukichikara, who sat on the riverbank, recovering from the fight.

"Congratulations," Akito said, "You held off his attack."

"That wasn't even a fully powered attack," Tsukichikara replied, "I'm no where near done, Big Brother."

"But he gave you the sword," Akito reminded her, "Which means you're worthy of using it."

"It was mine all along. It's only now that I've earned the right to wield it. I realized that I can't rely on its power or my father's power to protect me. I have to depend on my own strength. No one acknowledges a half-demon without a fight."

"I guess neither of us can depend on our parents forever," Akito smiled.

"You less than me. You're only a forth demon and your demon power cancels out your human spiritual power."

"Then maybe I'll just have to depend on you."

"I guess," Tsukichikara said absently.

"Hey, what is it?" Akito asked in concern.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Tsuki, you know you can't run from whatever is bothering you. It's better to come out and say it."

Tsukichikara looked directly at her father. Then she stood up and pointed her sword at him.

"Father, there will be a day I can stand up as your equal," she said, "And when that day comes, I want you to acknowledge me!"

Sesshomaru looked at her blankly.

"It doesn't matter if I am a half-demon!" she continued, "I'll earn the right to be the Lady of the West, on my own merit, not by inheriting it from you!"

A breeze blew passed them, causing Tsukichikara's hair to flutter. Sesshomaru's kimono and long white hair flowed as the wind traveled by.

"Are you prepared to fight me for that title?" he asked.

"I am," she replied, "No matter how long it takes, I will fight for it!"

"There's no need for that," Sesshomaru said.

Tsukichikara's eyebrows creased.

"It would be better for me to teach you," he said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Is it truly your wish to be my successor?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "I've thought about it for a long time. And I've decided that it's what I want."

"Then we'll begin your lessons tomorrow," Sesshomaru replied.

…

Rin soaked a cloth in warm water, then she took the damp cloth and started to rub Sesshomaru's bare back.

"You didn't go easy on her did you?" Rin asked.

"And why would I?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"I thought you wanted her to survive," Rin replied.

"The attack was not lethal, nor was it weak. It would not be a true test if I 'went easy' on her."

"Why did she become so zealous all of a sudden?" Rin asked, "What did you do?"

"My mother asked if I meant for Tsukichikara to be my successor. I simply said she was not suitable."

Rin rubbed Sesshomaru's back with her finger nails digging into his skin.

"That hurts," Sesshomaru groused.

"No wonder she was upset," Rin groaned.

"You have picked up many irritating traits from Kagome," Sesshomaru said as the pain coursed over his skin.

"You deserve it," Rin huffed, "I can't believe you'd say something like that in front of her. I thought you wanted her to be your heir."

"What I desired was not what she desired," Sesshomaru said, "Tsukichikara has not shown any interest in being my successor before. I will not burden her with a destiny she has no wish for."

"I guess that makes sense," Rin admitted.

"Then apologize for the scratches on my back."

"No," Rin said stubbornly, "It was still an underhanded trick!"

"You are most vexing when your mood is foul," Sesshomaru said.

"Why didn't you just ask her instead of doing all this?" Rin asked.

"She had to fear losing that honor to understand what it truly meant."

"It almost seems like you tricked her."

"You're not in a position to criticize my techniques," Sesshomaru said, "I have indulged your human rearing far more than enough."

"What does that mean?"

"You insist on having her live in the village. By now, she should be completely accustomed to the wilderness."

"I want her to have a normal life," Rin said, "Children should have that while they grow up."

"There's no such thing as 'normal' for a half-demon. And you had no objections to living in the wilderness when you were young. You insisted on it."

"That was before I lived with Lady Kaedae... I remembered what it felt like to have a home. After those bandits killed my family, I was treated worse than a stray dog by the villagers in my old home. You once asked me where I got the bruises... those men beat me for stealing fish from the reserves."

"For me?"

"Yes."

"I told you back then, I don't eat human food. You should have listened."

"I didn't know any better. You don't eat human food, you eat humans."

"I have not eaten a human in twenty years."

Rin sighed and went back to scrubbing his back. Slowly, the pressure became lighter and Sesshomaru did not feel the same harsh pain over his skin.

"When Tsukichikara was born, all I wished for was for her to grow up healthy and happy. And if she is both of those things, then I'll be content when I die."

Sesshomaru tilted his head back to look at Rin.

"In order to stay healthy, she must experience some pain," he explained, "I pushed her so that she might survive. That is the only way she will thrive in this world. Few will accept her for what she is, Rin. Just as few accept our marriage."

"I know," Rin smiled sadly, "I knew that when I married you."

Sesshomaru tilted his head forward again so Rin could wash his neck.

"When I'm gone, will you forget me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he replied.

"Will you love me forever?"

"I have no other option. Do you think of death often?"

"No. But soon, there will be more days behind me than before me. I won't live even a fraction of the time you will."

"You will always be alive," Sesshomaru said, "In Tsukichikara, your blood will live on. You will never be gone completely."

"Yeah," Rin said sweetly, "Will you think of me when you see her?"

"I already do."

…

"What is the difference between victory and defeat?" Sesshomaru asked Tsukichikara as she swung her sword.

"Victory is winning, defeat is losing."

"What must be done to obtain victory?"

"Overcome the obstacles to your goal."

"Is retreat a defeat?"

"No. Not in the long run when it can lead to a victory."

"You must never waver from a challenge. Never assume you will lose. There is always possibility for victory. However, only the foolish continue to fight when defeat is inevitable. Your first victory is your survival."

"So if my enemy is more powerful than me, I should run away?"

"Not before making a stand," Sesshomaru replied, "Test their strength. Analyze them. Find a way to make victory out of nothing. Let them underestimate you. Waste no strength. Use each move with economy. Hold back your full power for the last strike. When you make the last strike, make it the _last strike_."

"The death blow. In short, don't miss it," she replied.

"Hey! What if you've got something to protect?!" Inuyasha shouted, "What if the only way to save your friends and family is to delay the enemy until they kill you?"

"Only you would find yourself in that situation," Sesshomaru replied, "I, Sesshomaru, would never be reduced to such a state."

"Maybe not you, but what about Tsuki? A half-demon can't be so arrogant."

"If it were someone I cared about, I would gladly die to protect them," Tsukichikara replied, "But I would not seek to throw my life away either. I intend to live a very long time."

"So be it," Sesshomaru replied.

"What about you, Sesshomaru? If Rin or Tsuki were in danger, would you sacrifice your life for them?" Inuyasha dug.

"Don't ask such a ridiculous question," Sesshomaru replied.

"It's not ridiculous," Inuyasha argued.

"Tsukichikara, be prepared to sacrifice lives. There will be those under you who are willing to die for victory. Do not avoid their deaths at the cost of that victory. For loss to a demon is worse than death itself. Humiliation comes in the form of loss to an enemy because of weakness. Sentiment is fine for humans, but it has no place in a demon's heart. As a half-demon, you cannot help but feel these emotions. That is why you must push them aside."

"Humans can be apathetic too," Tsukichikara countered.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru conceded, "But you are your mother's daughter. You must work twice as hard to overcome the weaknesses in your human blood if you are to be the leader of demons."

"Human blood isn't a weakness!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Never let the situation become so dire that you become desperate," Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha, "Your demon blood will take over and turn you into a mindless beast. Learn to control yourself, even when facing the most overwhelming odds. Unlike your uncle, you have the ability to control your emotions."

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled.

"Do not rely on your allies to rescue you. Depend only on yourself. And never, _ever_ depend on your demon blood. The demon half of you is far more powerful than it is in Inuyasha."

"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked, "What's that based on?"

Sesshomaru withdrew Bakusaiga and swung it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha drew T_essaiga_ and blocked Bakusaiga.

"I have exceeded our father, whelp," Sesshomaru replied, "My blood is stronger, superior to his. And therefore more difficult to control."

"It's not Tsuki you should be worried about right now," Inuyasha growled, "I'm going to take you down if you call me that again!"

"Perhaps I should call you 'imbecile' or 'moron'?" Sesshomaru taunted.

"You bastard!"

"In actuality, little brother, you are the bastard."

"I am going to kill you!"

"Do you see how easily he is provoked?" Sesshomaru asked Tsukichikara.

"I see your point, Father," Tsukichikara said.

"Sit boy!" Kagome's voice called.

Inuyasha's beads of subjugation drew him to the ground. Sesshomaru watched his brother roll over and glare at his wife.

"Stop picking fights with Sesshomaru!" Kagome said.

"Stay out of this!" Inuyasha called back.

"Tsukichikara, recall that the attention of simple minded opponents can be easily re-directed," Sesshomaru said, sheathing his sword.

"Yes, Father," Tsukichikara replied.

"Who are you calling simple minded?!" Inuyasha asked, lifting his sword.

"SIT!"

"Ouufff," Inuyasha groaned as the beads of subjugation drew him to the ground.

"And they never learn," Sesshomaru added.


	8. Chapter 8-Battle

A/N: This is just a random battle I threw everybody into. Basically, a corrupted god broke loose from his confinement and Dracon took advantage of it. Now a rampant army is getting ready to destroy a bunch villages and wreak havoc.

Chapter 8-Battle

Thunder clapped over the land. Dark clouds loomed overhead. Lord Sesshomaru stood on the peak of the mountain overlooking the valley below. Small dots on the land came towards him.

Below, hundreds of demons scrambled with swords and bows and arrows.

"Archers, get to the line above!" Jaken ordered, "Infantry, to the front line!"

"Lay those arrows here," Akito said to a pair of women.

"Right," Yasuko, one of Miroku's daughters, nodded.

"I'll get more unloaded from the cart!" her twin, Sayomi said.

Yamato, another of Miroku's children, sharpened a sword with a wet stone. He adjusted his final piece of his armor and stood ready to fight.

"Get more barriers here!" Sango ordered, directing a group of humans to build makeshift walls with stone and sticks as cover for the archers.

"Less than half an hour!" Kohaku said, dismounting from Kilala, "Sango, you should get ready."

"Miroku, make sure this line is defended!" Sango said to her husband before getting to the lower encampment to get the remainder of her equipment.

"I can smell them coming," Inuyasha said, standing in front of the foot soldiers.

Behind the front line, Kagome and Rin prepared bundles of medicine and potions for quick use. The other healers took the bundles and stashed them in bags.

"Rin, you should get ready," Kagome said.

Rin nodded and tied up the last bundle. She ran out to the equipment cart and grabbed her crossbow, darts, and gourd of poison. She stashed a small medicine bundle in her satchel and made her way to join the archers. Kagome followed soon after, joining her son and Rin at the archer's line.

"It's a long way to shoot," Kagome said.

"But there's plenty of clearance," Rin said, pointing at the ground below with her crossbow, "We can take out the first line when they approach."

"Lady Rin, we are here to follow your orders," Ryuu bowed, pointing to himself and two other demons.

"Watch my back," Rin said, kneeling behind one of the makeshift barriers.

Sesshomaru smelled the combined scents of the army. An aura of rancid air emitted from the back of the crowd. With his sharp eyes, he saw the outline of a dark-winged man with rusted dark gray armor. His skin was bone white and he held a purely demonic sword that rotted the very air around him. Sesshomaru drew his Bakusaiga as the army drew closer.

"Hold this line," Sesshomaru ordered the woman behind him, "Do not let them enter our territory, Tsukichikara."

"Yes, Father," his daughter replied.

"Well, this is it," Kagome said as the army approached.

"Archers! Take aim!" Tsukichikara ordered.

Kagome, Akito, and Rin all took aim at the first line of soldiers running at Sesshomaru's army.

"Fire!" Tsukichikara ordered.

A stream of arrows and bolts found their way into the necks of the oncoming demons.

"Fight for Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken ordered, pointing his hand at the oncoming army.

"For Lord Sesshomaru!" the hoards replied.

"Alright, men. We ain't fighting for some stuck up demon! We're fighting for our families!" Inuyasha shouted, "So kill those bastards!"

Inuyasha drew his sword and started charging forward.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted, striking down a hundred of the enemies.

The soldiers followed him.

Sesshomaru leaped off the cliff and flew straight for the enemy. Hilkun, the man in gray armor, held his sword out. The two warriors dueled in the sky, ignoring the battle below them.

…

Tsukichikara ordered her troops, matching the opposing commander's tactics with her own. Soon, the battle was drawn down to one on one combat. Running through the waves of fighting soldiers, she cut down any enemies in her path.

"Bow to the Staff of Two Heads!" Jaken ordered the enemies, using the staff's fire to burn down the weaker enemies.

A large panther demon jumped out of the way of Jaken's fire. He swiped his claws at the imp demon. Tsukichikara sliced the demon in half with her sword.

"Lady Tsukichikara!" Jaken shouted.

Tsukichikara stood with her sword drawn, inspecting the scene before her. Her troops were scattered and another wave of enemies was coming.

"Order our troops to retreat to the second line!" she ordered, "Regroup! Have the archers cover our escape!"

"Yes, my lady!" a demon replied.

Tsukichikara grabbed Jaken and threw him on her back.

"Hold on," she said, running down the mountain.

"Are we going to the front line?!" Jaken asked in horror.

She charged forward, skimming the line between her troops and the others. With Yuguresaiga, she slashed down the enemies in her way. She found Inuyasha locked in combat with an ogre.

"Uncle, we need a path for the troops to retreat up the hill," Tsukichikara said, blocking a strike from a demon sword.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment!" Inuyasha replied.

A blue streak of light shot at the ogre. Tsukichikara smelled Akito standing behind her.

"Use the Wind Scar," Tsukichikara pointed to the middle of the enemy's defense.

Inuyasha used his great power to cut down most of the line. Their troops ran through the clear area and up the mountain. Tsukichikara left Inuyasha behind to guard the front line and to strike the oncoming wave with no reservation.

"A decent strategy," Jaken said, "But how will you defeat the second wave with so few troops?"

Looking up at the sky, Tsukichikara saw that her father was locked in combat with Hilkun. Bakusaiga had little effect on the rampant god escaped from the Netherworld.

"Ah-Un!" she called, leaping up into the air.

The demon mount flew at her. She landed on his back, and deposited Jaken on the demon's saddle.

"Rally the remaining troops and have messengers spread to the villages and demon settlements," she ordered her father's vassal, "Warn them to evacuate."

"Are things that dire, my lady?" Jaken asked.

She pointed up at the sky. As long as Sesshomaru was occupied with the god, the strongest of their allies would not be able to assist.

"Better to be certain that our people will survive this," Tsukichikara said, "Gather at the foot of Mount Fuji. Have messengers disperse to the human castles and temples. Warn the lords and monks about the oncoming threat."

Leaping off Ah-Un, Tsukichikara rejoined the fight.

"Crimson Wave!" she cried out.

Yuguresaiga released a red, flaming aura that decayed all around her, making their skin, bones, and even armor burn away. She joined her uncle on the front lines, holding off second and third waves.

"So, you have survived so far," a great black dragon said to the pair of them, "Admirable, for half-breeds."

"It doesn't take a half-breed to kill you, Dracon!" Inuyasha said, "Wind Scar!"

Dracon laughed. He slammed the attack away with his claw.

"Can you see his demon vortex?" Tsukichikara asked.

"No. That god's aura is blocking my vision," Inuyasha said.

He waved the sword. Tessiaga turned black.

"Meido Blades!" Inuyasha shouted.

Black crescent blades spat forth from the Tessiaga, cutting into Dracon's body. The dragon fell back.

"Get out of here!" Inuyasha said to Tsukichikara.

Dracon spat fire from his mouth. Inuyasha absorbed the flames with the dragon scaled Tessiaga. Making her way up the mountain, Tsukichikara smelled that only a third of their fighters were still alive. If Hilkun was not defeated soon, they would lose the line.

Something red shot at her. Holding Yuguresaiga in front of her, Tsukichikara activated its barrier. Red flames surrounded her, but they made no mark. A red dragon stood between her and the other soldiers. It bared its fangs are her and snapped its mouth. Channeling her energy into Yuguresaiga, Tsukichikara shot the Crimson Wave at the dragon. The wave had no effect on it.

"Why are you dragons so resistant to poison?" Tsukichikara asked under her breath.

Dodging a strike from the dragon's claws, she jumped onto its back. She pierced the dragon's thick skin with Yuguresaiga and channeled the youkai energy into its body. The dragon roared in pain as the burning poison flooded the dragon's organs. It fell dead below her.

"Very impressssive," another demon said from behind her.

Turning her head around, Tsukichikara waved her sword to face the giant snake demon before her. It launched itself at her, trying to bite her head with its fangs.

"I ssshall kill you," the snake said.

Firing the Crimson Wave had no effect. This demon had immunity from poisons as well. Stepping back, Tsukichikara aimed a strike with her claws. The snake coiled itself around her and landed a strike in her arm. She sliced off the snake's head as its poison flooded her blood.

Behind her, another enemy aimed a strike. Tsukichikara blocked the sword strike from the tiger demon.

"You're pretty strong for a half-breed," the tiger said.

Smelling the air, Tsukichikara noticed the ring of demons around her. Inuyasha and Dracon had gone off in the distance, exchanging blows that shook the ground. By engaging her with all these opponents, the enemy had cut her off from the army.

Rooting her feet in the ground, she resolved to finish these demons quickly and take control of this battle.

…

"Tsukichikara is alone down there!" Rin shouted, "We have to help her!"

Rin packed up her ammo and started to climb down the mountain side.

"No, my lady," Ryuu said, stepping in front of her, "You must stay here and command the troops in Lady Tsukichikara's place. With no commander, the army is lost."

"I don't know how to direct an army! I'm going to save my daughter!"

"Neither Lord Sesshomaru or Lady Tsukichikara would want you to risk yourself against those opponents. Even your weapon cannot fell those demons who are resistant to poison. Stay here and regain control of this battle! That is the best way to help your daughter!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Rin asked.

"Give me the authority to command these troops," Ryuu said, "I know my father's tactics. I can counter them."

Rin looked at the crowd of demons surrounding Tsukichikara.

"Ryuu, I give you leave to command the army in my daughter's place," Rin said.

"Thank you, my lady," Ryuu nodded, "Gather the line here! Archers, converge on Lady Kagome! Demon slayers, cover the retreat of the infantry!"

Ryuu drew his sword. Opening his large dragon wings, he took to the sky to look at the ongoing battle.

"Priest Akito! Gather the humans and approach the enemy on the right!" Ryuu commanded, "Approach with the demon slayer smoke bombs! Lady Kagome, concentrate your fire on the bigger demons. Reduce their miasma so the humans can continue forward."

"Right," Kagome nodded.

"General Kuro, gather the demons and concentrate your attack on the middle line! Aid Lord Inuyasha in clearing the front. Leave the left flank to Lady Tsukichikara. Lady Rin, you and I will protect the messengers until they have cleared the battlefield."

"Alright," Rin nodded.

…

Hearing the orders from the mountain range, Tsukichikara let herself concentrate on the enemies in front of her. She slashed down the opponents with her sword. When the last one fell, Dracon's army had not penetrated the last line of defense.

She made her way up the mountain. Below her, the earth started to shift. Leaping up, she dodged the bite of a large snake demon. It snapped its fangs at her. The poison from the last demon slowed her reflexes. The snake's fang penetrated her armor and sunk into her heart.

…

Sesshomaru smelled his daughter's blood from the sky. Looking down, he saw her break free of the snake's bite. However, her movement was far too slow.

Hilkun swung his sword at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru deflected the blow and shot himself down towards the ground. He grabbed Tsukichikara and took her out of range of the snake's bite.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted.

The Tessiaga's attack finished off the snake demon.

"Do not let go," Sesshomaru ordered, coiling his mokomoko around Tsukichikara.

A wave of decaying energy shot at Sesshomaru. A large barrier appeared, blocking Hilkun's attack. Tsukichikara held Yuguresaiga out, using its barrier to protect the pair of them.

Sesshomaru took to the sky once again. Breathing heavily, his daughter concentrated her yokai on flushing the poison out of her body. The poison leaked from her skin into the air around them. The weak poisons had no effect on Sesshomaru.

Hilkun waved his sword at Sesshomaru once more. Charging forward, Sesshomaru flew straight through the energy with Yuguresaiga's barrier shielding him. Thrusting Bakusiaga forward, he finally pierced the rampant god's armor. Focusing his youkai. Sesshomaru injected his poison directly into the deity. Slowly, the god's body began to decompose. Sesshomaru pulled out the blade, then he sliced the god's head off.

From the heavens, a light shined down. Kireh emerged from the light, holding a jar. The jar sucked in the rampant god's aura, sealing it away for eternity.

"You have finally arrived?" Sesshomaru asked the goddess.

"Sorry for the wait," she replied.

Sesshomaru looked down at the remaining soldiers in Dracon's army. Most started to run before he used Bakusaiga to deal with them. The ones that survived, he let run with their lives.

"Thank you for delaying him," Kireh said.

"Hmp," Sesshomaru sheathed his sword.

He looked down at his daughter, who's injuries had finally taken their toll. She barely held onto his fur as she struggled to stay conscious.

"She is still only a half demon," Sesshomaru muttered, tightening his mokomoko around her.

"Half demons aren't as weak as you think," Kireh said, "I've found they have as much potential as a full blooded demon. Even a demigod can surpass the strongest of my own kind."

Giving her a pondering stare, Sesshomaru made no comment.

Lowering himself to the ground, he placed Tsukichikara on the ground to sleep off her wounds. Rin ran up to the pair of them. She started to tend to Tsukichikara's wounds. When Rin was content, she stood up and threw her arms around Sesshomaru.

"Rin, I must attend to the army," Sesshomaru said, gently pushing her away.

"Come back soon," she replied.


	9. Chapter 9- Katsurou

Chapter 9- Katsurou

Two Hundred Years Ago

Katsurou bowed as Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru passed through the halls of the family estate. Next to him, his mother greeted her brother with a smile.

"Well, Brother, it has been a long time," Tsukimaru said to Inu no Taisho, "What do you need of me?"

"Your son has friends in the west, does he not?" Inu no Taisho asked.

Daring to look up at his uncle, Katsurou rose his head.

"Katsurou," Tsukimaru volunteered.

"What service may I give you, Great Dog Demon?" Katsurou asked.

"I need information on a dragon named Dracon. He is gathering relics with great power. Find out if he intends to cross our boarders." Inu no Taisho replied.

"At once," Katsurou bowed.

"Sesshomaru, accompany him," Inu no Taisho said to the younger dog demon.

Inwardly, Katsurou's heart flipped for joy. He was to personally accompany Sesshomaru on a mission for the great dog demon? This would surely mean his advancement in the clan if Sesshomaru was impressed enough.

"It's a great honor to travel with you, Lord Sesshomaru," Katsurou said as they flew over the land of Japan towards China.

Proud and aloof, Sesshomaru made no reply.

"I have long admired your father's strength," Katsurou continued, "To have my services requested in person-"

"My father is no longer worthy of your respect," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"He is not?" Katsurou asked in amazement, "Why not, my lord?"

"He is a disgrace as a demon."

…

As they entered Inu no Taisho's castle, Katsurou's demon nose detected the scent of a human woman mixed with demon blood. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and the two cousins picked up the pace until they entered the chamber where Inu no Taisho and Tsukimaru waited.

"You knew we would return," Sesshomaru said, "Why is this thing in my sight?"

The human woman's eyes fell to the ground.

"I promised that Izayoi would not reside in our family estates," Inu no Taisho said, "I made no promises about estates outside our clan."

"This is my father's house-" Katsurou started to say.

"This is _my_ house," Tsukimaru corrected him, "And since this woman's family has cast her out, I have offered to give her shelter."

"Even humans have more pride than to accept a disgusting half-breed in their presence," Sesshomaru said, "This toy of yours has no place among us, Father."

Sesshomaru raised his hand. His nails started to light up.

"Sesshomaru!" Inu no Taisho called his son sternly, his eyes glowing red.

Great power swelled from the Dog General. Katsurou felt the yokai wave of the Dog Demon emerge from the general. It howled at the pair of them.

Both Katsurou and Sesshomaru froze in place, forced to obey the yokai of the alpha male of the Inu Clan. Their souls were bound to the leader, unable to resist his absolute orders.

"You will not harm her or the child," Inu no Taisho ordered, "I will not have you kill helpless beings under my protection!"

Sesshomaru's hand fell. With a cold glare at the human, he turned and left the room.

"Report," Inu no Taisho said, "What do you know of Dracon?"

Katsurou kept his mouth shut about the human and proceeded to speak.

…

"The Great Dog General is dead?!" Katsurou asked his mother in shock.

"The wounds given to him by Ryukotsusei were fatal," Tsukichikara said, "He spent the last of this strength protecting Izayoi and their infant."

"Are you saying... he spent his last hours protecting human filth and a half-blood bastard?!"

"That human filth is your uncle's second wife. And that bastard is your cousin!" Tsukimaru scolded.

"Mother... you're not telling me that you acknowledge that half-demon as Inu no Taisho's heir?"

"I intend to do no such thing. As a half-demon, he would be better off living outside our clan. Besides, the marriage between Inu no Taisho and Izoyoi was secret. Even Sesshomaru does not know."

"It's a disgraceful union! Lord Sesshomaru does not need a rival, even a half-blood. I will kill that woman and her infant myself!"

"You will do no such thing!" Tsukimaru's eyes flashed red, "If you so much as go near Izayoi or Inuyasha, I will kill you. I suggest you refrain yourself around her until she has set up residence with her clansmen in the east."

"You... you are not seriously going to offer shelter to that human?"

"If you find the gesture distasteful, you are free to leave. My brother left the wellbeing of Izayoi and her son up to me. I will do my duty. As will you. You will keep your piece and you will leave that child alone!"

…

"Teh," a fox demon said, looking at the small half-breed, "Look at this, his human mother is dead and all he can do is cry."

Katsurou watched the foxes mock Inuyasha. The little demon sat alone in the courtyard, shaking in his own skin.

"What else can he do?" another fox asked, "He's just a half-demon after all."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said, "Don't talk about me or my mother like that!"

The young half-demon stood to face the foxes. With his claws bared, he swiped at the pair of them. They jumped back and grinned. The pair started to draw their swords.

"Enough!" Tsukimaru called out, "Both of you, apologize to Inuyasha and return to your duties!"

The foxes looked up at their mistress.

"We won't apologize to a half-breed!" the fox declared.

"Then die," Tsukimaru said, unsheathing her sword.

With a slash of her blade, both foxes lost their heads.

"I didn't need you to help me!" Inuyasha said.

"Don't give into their mocking," Tsukimaru said back, "It only encourages others. Ignore them."

"I won't do nothing! I can't stand them and the way they look at me!"

"Demons only respect power. You are half-human. They will always see you as weak."

"Then I'm not staying here!" Inuyasha shouted.

The child started to run towards the main gate.

"And where will you go?" Tsukimaru asked.

"Anywhere but here!" Inuyasah replied.

"It's not what your mother or father would want," Tsukimaru said, her eyes softening just a fraction.

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the courtyard.

"One day, you will be strong enough to leave. Though your human blood does dilute your demon blood, you are a dog demon! Someday, you will be stronger than many full-blooded demons dream of."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Inuyasha said, "You just took me in because you pity me. You look down on me just like all the others."

"If that is what you believe, it must be true," Tsukimaru said, "I cannot tell you the truth in life, you must find it for yourself."

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. Then he stiffened up. He sniffed the air intently, looking for the source of a particular scent.

Sesshomaru rode a dragon demon with an imp at his side. The dragon mount landed in the courtyard. Inuyasha looked up at the dog demon with intense focus.

"Sesshomaru, you've returned from the mainland," Tsukimaru said, "With a new pet, I see."

"I am no pet!" the imp said, "I am Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru's chief vassal."

"I see," Tsukimaru smiled, "So you've finally taken on a servant?"

"Where is father's tomb?" Sesshomaru demanded, dismounting the dragon demon.

"No idea," she said casually.

"My father trusted you above all others. Who else would know where the tomb was?"

"My brother did not hold me in high enough regard to trust me with such information. You will have to ask someone else."

"All others flee from me," Sesshomaru replied, "Tell me who does know."

"No idea," Tsukimaru shrugged.

Sesshomaru approached her. With a flex of his claws, he swiped at Tsukimaru. The demoness leaped back, dodging the strike.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Inuyasha cried out.

The child ran to stand between Sesshomaru and Tsukimaru. Sesshomaru looked down at the half-demon in disgust.

"Inuyasha, go inside," Tsukimaru ordered.

"No!" the youth said, "I'm sick of this! You demons think you can push others around like you own the world! Well, I'm not gonna let you hurt her!"

"You miserable half-breed," Sesshomaru said, "Step aside."

"No!" Inuyasha protested.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red. His power threatened to escape from his body. With interest, Katsurou watched as Sesshomaru attempted to override the last alpha order Inu no Taisho had given the pair of them. To not hurt the child as long as he was vulnerable.

"You can struggle all you want, Sesshomaru," Tsukimaru said, "Until you exceed your father, you can not break his alpha order."

Slowly, Sesshomaru's eyes went back to normal. He looked at Jaken, who held a staff in his hands. The imp smirked, looking ready to strike.

"I will wipe out this vermin for you, my lord," Jaken said.

"One move imp, and you die," Tsukimare warned.

"Leave him be, Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken bowed.

"There is no need for a feud between us, Tsukimaru," Sesshomaru said, "But if you keep that mongrel here for one more night, I will banish you from the clan."

Tsukimaru gasped. Inuyasha looked up at her with his eyebrows creased. With a downcast expression he took one last look at his aunt. Then the child ran off for the castle's front gate.

"Inuyasha!" Tsukimaru called.

As she prepared to take flight, Sesshomaru stood in front of her.

"Sesshomaru," she growled, "Leave my estate at once!"

The dog demon turned around and mounted the dragon demon with the imp in tow.

…

Many decades passed. Katsurou spent over a century on the mainland, increasing his strength. When he had defeated the king of the tiger clan, he prepared to return to his homeland. Finally, he was ready to take his place as the head of the household and to serve Lord Sesshomaru.

His mother stood outside in the courtyard of their home. When he landed on the ground, she stared at him with distant eyes. Not even a trace of a smile graced her lips when he walked up to her.

"Mother, I have returned," Katsurou said, "Are you not glad to see me?"

"It has been over a hundred years since I have had word from you," Tsukimaru replied, "For all I knew, you were dead."

"Have the vassals prepare a feast. I have come to take my place as the head of the household," he smirked.

"A feast is already underway," she said.

"So you did know of my return?"

"Yes," she replied, "It gave me time to send word to Sesshomaru."

"How does he fair?"

"He has married and his wife has given birth to a girl. She is in her twentieth year."

"That is excellent news!" Katsurou said with genuine joy, "When may I meet this princess?"

His heart clenched as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He leaped into the air as a wave of red yokai energy shot itself at him. It landed on the side of his castle, blowing the structure apart.

"Who dares destroy my house?!" he asked.

A human woman with brown eyes stared at him coldly. She wore black armor from the west and held a strong demon sword swelling with power.

"A human?" he asked with loathing.

A red light came from the woman's neck. Her body pulsed. Her hair turned from black to white and two dog ears appeared on her head. Her golden eyes bored into his own golden irises. Drawing his sword, he prepared for her next strike.

"Witness the power of a fire demon, you half-blood!" he declared, "Searing Strike!"

His sword lit up in flames, shooting the fire at his opponent. The half-blood held her sword in front of her, focusing her power into the blade. It pulsed in her hand, erecting a barrier that blocked his attack.

Sprinting forward, the woman slashed at his chest. Katsurou dodged her strikes and deflected her slashes with his own. The castle grounds shook with the fury of their attacks.

"I never imagined that a half-blood would be a worthy opponent," Katsurou smirked.

Her eyes flashed. With a swift strike to his neck, the woman stuck her sword in his flesh. Squinting at his wound, she poured the sword's power into him.

Fire ran through his blood, burning him to the core. The world blackened as his eyes saw no more. All he could grasp in his last moments was the searing pain in his body.

The next moment, he saw a flash of light cut him in half. When he awoke, Sesshomaru stood over him with a sword drawn.

"Very good, Tsukichikara," Katsurou's mother said.

Katsurou sat up and looked up at his lord in amazement. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and turned to look at the half-demon in black armor.

"You've passed this test," Sesshomaru said to the girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is this?" Katsurou asked with a sinking feeling in his chest.

"This is my daughter, Tsukichikara," Sesshomaru said.

"A half-demon?" Katsurou asked in amazement, "Your daughter is a half-demon? But... why?"

"I have no need to explain myself to you, Katsurou," Sesshomaru said coldly, "Bow to your princess."

Cold realization ceased him. Katsurou lowered his head to the half-demon. His "princess" looked at him as passively as if he were just a stone on the path.

"My servants have prepared a feast," Tsukimaru said brightly.

"We have other tasks to attend to," Sesshomaru said, "See that my daughter's estates are maintained properly."

"As you wish," Tsukimaru nodded.

His daughter's estates?

Katsurou did not raise his head until Sesshomaru and the half-breed were far away. When he was certain the lord was gone, Katsurou glared at his mother.

"What did he mean?" Katsurou asked.

"Tsukichikara defeated me in combat," Tsukimaru replied, "She really does take after her father."

"Why did he call my castle-"

"Because she killed you," Tsukimaru said, "You died at her blade. Sesshomaru was merciful enough to bring you back to life at her request. You should be grateful that you are still standing."

"I could never lose to a half-demon!"

"But you just did. And according to tradition, the victor earns their prize. Your arrogance gave her the opening she needed to end your life. Now have the servants see to your attire. There's blood and filth all over your kimono."

"This will not stand!" Katsurou protested, "I will face that wretch again and kill her! I will not serve a half-demon!"

"I doubt Sesshomaru will allow you within a meter of her person. As far as he's concerned, you are her servant. If you intend to kill her, you had better be prepared to kill him as well."

"Perhaps I will. I will not serve a lord who bred with a filthy human!"

"Then you are not welcome here."

"Fine," Katsurou said, floating into the sky, "I will not darken your doorstep again."


	10. Chapter 10- Through the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 10- Through the Rabbit Hole

Tsukichikara splashed her face with water from the river. She looked at her half-demon reflection staring back up at her.

"Father, was it necessary to take possession of Tsukimaru's estates?" Tsukichikara asked.

"It is expected for a demon to take territory when they have defeated an enemy," Sesshomaru replied, leaning against a tree near the river, "You left the estates in her care. That satisfies Tsukimaru."

"Her son didn't seem to agree," Tsukichikara replied.

She took the sword at her side off her belt. Looking at Yuguresaiga glint in the sun, she wondered how well she would have fared against Katsurou without the blade.

"These battles are necessary," Sesshomaru said, watching her, "You will only be recognized as my heir once you have defeated every leader in our lands."

"But what victories are truly my own? I cannot fight without this sword."

"None but you can bring out that sword's power," Sesshomaru replied, "You are the only one Yuguresaiga recognizes as its master. If not, you would be dead."

…

"Congratulations!" Kagome, Miroku, and Sango shouted.

The three of them clanked cups together over the dinner Rin had prepared.

"Must you always make noise when something happens?" Tsukichikara asked, watching Miroku down a cup of sake.

"In these times of war, we must remember how fortunate we are. Let us not forget that our village has fared far better than many others," Miroku said piously.

"You're just looking for an excuse to get drunk," Akito said with narrow eyes.

"I happen to have much to be thankful for," Miroku declared proudly, "My son is a renowned demon slayer, my daughters are married happily, and I have my health."

"Not to mention an entire storehouse full of goods you swindled from all the people you 'aided'," Akito added.

"Give it up," Inuyasha said, scarfing down a huge share of rice and meat.

"I have to admit, it is nice to enjoy life here without having to worry about money," Sango said.

"And since we married off our youngest daughter, we don't have to worry about any more dowries," Miroku nodded.

"I don't think anyone else in the village included a full set of armor and weapons as part of their dowries," Kagome chuckled.

"Why shouldn't trained demon slayers be fully equipped?" Sango asked.

"I just can't imagine housewives slaying demons every day," Kagome said.

"Life is uncertain," Miroku said, "I think we should pay our respects to our in-laws once the snow melts."

"Speaking of marriage," Kagome said slyly, "Did you meet anyone interesting during your travels in Europe, Tsuki?"

"Not really," Tsukichikara replied, eating her rice.

"That's too bad," Rin sighed.

"You humans are far too obsessed with marriage," Jaken said, eating his meat, "Lady Tsukichikara is not even fully recognized by Lord Sesshomaru's household. It's too early for her to marry."

"But I'd like to see her married before I die," Rin said.

"No, that's far too soon," Akito said darkly.

"Why should I marry?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Because you'll fall in love and you can have children," Rin replied, "It's every woman's dream to be a bride to the man she loves."

"I wouldn't know about that," Kagome said.

"Lord Sesshomaru would never allow such a thing," Jaken waved his chopsticks.

"Absolutely not," Akito agreed.

"It's not like we're gonna let some lowlife get together with her," Inuyasha added.

"I believe Tsukichikara's suitors will have not one but three men to contend with," Miroku said, "A difficult path to love indeed. I pray that the lucky man has the fortitude to endure such trials."

"Would all of you stop acting strangely?" Tsukichikara asked.

As the humans laughed at her expense, Tsukichikara caught a whiff of a foreign demon. Inuyasha and Akito looked at the front door with suspicious eyes. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all reached for their weapons. Kirara hissed at the door.

Tsukichikara grabbed her sword and ran outside. Her father stood in front of the hut, looking in the sky. The one scent was soon joined by several scents of all kinds of demons. A swarm approached from the west, all headed towards the village.

"Looks like we've got trouble," Inuyasha said, drawing his sword.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" one of the demons called.

"Stay your blade until I give word, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

"Like I'm gonna take orders from you," Inuyasha scoffed.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red. Tsukichikara felt some kind of binding pressure coming from her father.

"Do not strike until I order it," her father repeated in a growling voice.

Inuyasha's body stiffened.

"Oh! It's the alpha order!" Jaken declared, "I had no idea Lord Sesshomaru could use it!"

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"It's a power inherit in the bloodline of the alpha male of a dog demon pack," Jaken said, "Only the strongest member of the Inu Clan can use such power. And it means that Lord Sesshomaru recognizes Inuyasha as a member of his clan. That mongrel should be grateful!"

"I'm not feeling really grateful right now!" Inuyasha cried out.

Sesshomaru flew into the sky to confront the demon who called out his name.

"Kensaku, explain," Sesshomaru demanded.

"We have heard of your union with the human woman," Kensaku looked at Rin, who held her crossbow at the ready.

"What of it?" Sesshomaru asked, his hand going to his sword hilt.

"We demand that you kill both the human and the half-demon spawn you have sired. Having a half-breed heir makes you and your clan unsuitable to continue leading us."

"I see," Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "Then you will die."

Sesshomaru drew his sword. Bakusaiga's power ripped the demon army in half.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Let me attack!" Inuyasha demanded, "This is _my_ village these demons are attacking!"

"Very well, whelp," Sesshomaru said.

Free of the alpha order, Inuyasha unleashed the power of Tessiaga. Together, both brothers started to reduce the army to ash.

In her gut, Tsukichikara had a feeling this attack was more than a few dissatisfied demons from the west. Sniffing the air, she caught the aroma of a demon speeding for Inuyasha's forest. Quickly, she took off for the Bone Eater's well.

"Lady Tsukichikara!" Jaken called out, "Where are you going?"

The imp tried to block her way, but Tsukichikara ran passed him. Jaken grabbed the tail of her cape and climbed up to her shoulder.

"You foolish girl, the battle is in the other direction!" Jaken cried out.

"Be quiet," Tsukichikara snarled, listening to the woods for a trace of her prey.

Running as fast as her feet could carry her, Tsukichikara sped through Inuyasha's Forest. Her quarry was making a dash for the Bone Eaters well. His sandals rustled the grass and twigs, making him easy to track with her dog ears.

The demon in shadow reached for something in his clothing. In his hand, an object glowed with a black light. Around her, the air became colder. Tsukichikara squeezed the hilt of her sword. Close by, she smelled the brisk, pure air the sacred tree gave off. They were not far from it now.

The demon's steps halted over the Bone Eater's well. He threw off the hood of his cloak and grinned at her with his sharp fangs.

"Goodbye, little half-breed," he smirked, throwing the object into the well.

He jumped in after it. The well gave off a green, rancid light. Wasting no time, Tsukichikara darted after him and jumped into the sickening aura.

…

Sesshomaru flew towards his daughter's scent. Behind him, he heard the hurried steps of his younger brother and nephew. In the distance, a green light spat from the well near the sacred tree. In a flash, the light disappeared, along with Tsukichikara's scent.

Sesshomaru landed at the well. He felt the wood, feeling the last thing Tsukichikara had touched before her scent was cut off.

"Where are they?" Inuyasha asked.

"The scent stops here," Akito replied.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. Then he darted for the well. Instantly, he leaped passed Sesshomaru into the wooden box. He fell down the hole towards the dirt bottom.

"Any luck?" Akito asked, peering into the well.

"No, it's not working!" Inuyasha called up, "Go get Kagome! She might be able to activate this thing!"

"If Tsuki has landed in the future, we may be able to find her," Akito said, "But if she's in the past-"

"She will fend for herself," Sesshomaru replied, looking down the hole that had swallowed his daughter.

…

Tsukichikara's eyes opened up to see a gray sky. Under her, something crunched. Looking around, she saw that she had landed on a pile of bones at the bottom of the well.

Grabbing a still unconscious Jaken, she climbed out of the well. When she looked around, the trees and land were covered in snow. Taking the path back to the village, she searched for any sign of Katsurou.

When she arrived at the village boarder, the farmers looked up at her in fear. They dropped their firewood and axes and ran for their homes. Two archers drew their swords and aimed at her.

"Leave, demon!" an archer said.

"I'm looking for a demon dressed in red robes," Tsukichikara said calmly, "Did he pass through here?"

Both hunters let their arrows loose. With a swing of Yuguresaiga, she knocked them out of their paths before they hit her face.

"I ask again, did he pass through here?" she asked.

"There was no demon like that!" a woman called, "Now leave us!"

Nodding to the woman, Tsukichikara made her way back to the forest. None of the villagers had recognized her, nor had she recognized them. If Kagome's stories were any indications, Tsukichikara had traveled through time. But had she come to the future or to the past?

…

Two hundred years before the defeat of Naraku.

Ever observant, Sesshomaru watched his father swing a blade at a dead human body. With a flash of light, the sword cut the dead woman, leaving no trace of a wound. Slowly, the woman gasped and sat up in shock.

"Stay calm," Inu no Taisho said soothingly, "Tell me who attacked you."

"It was a beast with wings like a bat. It's skin looked like a lizard's," the woman said, "It had red eyes and it swiped me with its claws. I don't remember anything else."

"Thank you," Inu no Taisho nodded.

The great dog demon took to the sky. Sesshomaru followed.

"Why did you waste your time with that human?" Sesshomaru asked, flying at his father's side, "The attack was clearly done by a western dragon."

"Clearly," his father replied.

"Master, could that be Lord Dracon?" a flea demon riding on Inu no Taisho's shoulder asked.

"He's after the relic," Inu no Taisho said, "No good can come of a demon who lusts for divine power."

Inutiasho stopped in mid air. He looked towards the east. Sesshomaru observed carefully as his father floated with a cold look on his face. His eyebrows narrowed in suspicion.

"Sesshomaru, continue to follow the dragon scent. If you see that dragon, send Myoga to me immediately."

Inu no Taisho picked up the flea demon from his shoulder and flicked him at Sesshomaru's fur limb. The flea demon latched onto Sesshomaru

"And if he seeks a fight?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Don't get yourself killed," Inu no Taisho replied.

His father transformed into a ball of light and sped towards the eastern shore. Watching his father, Sesshomaru wondered for a moment what his father had sensed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, shouldn't we be going?" the flea asked.

"Be silent," Sesshomaru replied.

Catching the scent of the lowly dragon, Sesshomaru flew west.

…

Kneeling at a stream, Tsukichikara bent down to take a drink. Cupping the cold liquid in her hands, she drank her fill until her thirst was quenched. As she sipped the water, her hairs stood on end as a powerful aura emerged at her right. She kept drinking until the aura came up behind her.

Quick as a flash, Tsukichikara drew her sword. Her blade clanged against a large curved blade made of metal. Her nose was overwhelmed with the aroma of powerful dog blood. Blood that resembled her father's.

"You came from downwind," Tsukichikara said to her opponent.

"And you pretended not to sense me until I had almost struck," the dog demon replied, "I am the lord of these lands, they call me Inu no Taisho. What do they call you, half-demon?"

"Tsukichikara," she replied.

Inu no Taisho sheathed Tessiaga. Tsukichikara did the same with her blade.

"Your blood is of a dog demon," Inu no Taisho said, "Who is your sire?"

"I cannot answer you," Tsukichikara replied.

"I see that the crest of my son's clan is on your sword," Inu no Taisho said with narrow eyes.

She looked at the pummel of her blade. Sesshomaru's crescent had been carved into it by Totosai before she was born.

"My son's blood flows through you," Inu no Taisho surmised, "And you carry a blade made from a fang I assume belongs to him. I only need to smell your blood to know that much. But I also detect traces of humans and other demons on your armor. You were fighting another dog demon recently, weren't you?"

"Lady Tsukichikara!" Jaken called, "I've seen no trace of that vile Katsurou!"

Jaken froze, staring at Inu no Taisho in pure shock.

"Inu no Taisho!" Jaken pointed.

"Yes?" the dog demon asked.

"You're alive!" Jaken declared.

"Eh?" Inu no Taisho grunted, "Alive? Then to you..."

He looked searchingly at Tsukichikara.

"So, you are not from here... or now," Inu no Taisho nodded, "To think that my son would have a half-demon child..."

Inu no Taisho chucked in amusement.

"Tell me, why are you searching for Katsurou?"

"He lead an army that attacked our village," Tsukichikara said, "He came through the Bone Eater's well to this point in time. I have no doubt that he means harm to my father or your other wife."

"To Izayoi?" Inutiasho asked, "But why?"

"Because Father was able to accept my half-demon uncle as a member of his family," Tsukichikara said, "If not for Inuyasha and my mother, Father would be the same cold demon he always was."

…

Sesshomaru tracked Dracon's scent to the western shore. The dragon had flown back to the sea, back to the mainland. No doubt he would return soon with a plan to steal the relic.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a male voice said.

"Katsurou?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at his... cousin?

The half-dog, half-fire demon looked far older than Sesshomaru recalled. He bowed to Sesshomaru in battered armor. The younger dog demon had the scent of human blood and battle on him. The Katsurou Sesshomaru knew was not this hardened warrior.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am who I appear to be," Katsurou replied, "I am from the future. In two hundred years, you will be a demon of unparalleled power. You will be even greater than your father."

With his interest peaked, Sesshomaru listened more carefully.

"But there is a large problem with your rule. Humans gain too much power in our lands. Right now, I am pursued by a demon disguised as one of own. And worse still, she masquerades as a half-demon! She has a sword that draws on demon power, but without it she is useless. If I could get it away from her, I could kill her and set the future to a state that benefits us both."

"If I truly become as powerful as you say, there is no need to alter events," Sesshomaru said.

"Your father dies before you can defeat him in battle," Katsurou added.

Sesshomaru looked at Katsurou in mild disbelief.

"I know how to prolong his life long enough for you to defeat him properly," Katsurou went on, "So you can become the leader you were always meant to be."

"Very well," Sesshomaru said, "Who is this demon you speak of?"

"Her name is Tsukichikara," Katsurou smirked.

…

"So, my son learns to wield this sword, Bakusaiga, you say?" Inu no Taisho asked Jaken.

"Indeed," Jaken declared, "He is the most powerful demon in the world! He has no need for any of _your_ swords!"

Tsukichikara walked down the forest path with her grandfather and father's idiot of a vassal. Hungry for information, Inu no Taisho had asked Jaken all the questions he could think of. Eager to brag about Sesshomaru, Jaken had answered all the dog general's inquiries, despite Tsukichikara's protests.

"Come now, I won't let this information harm your future," the dog general assured her, "You're much like your father, stubborn."

"Lord Sesshomaru certainly has his share of stubbornness," Jaken agreed, "It took him two hundred years to give up his quest for Tessiaga. And seven years to realize his own feelings for Rin."

"This human, what is she like?"

"She's a stubborn woman with no sense of respect for her betters. She constantly gets in the way and distracts Lord Sesshomaru with mundane concerns. Her redeeming quality is that she is loyal to-"

Having heard enough, Tsukichikara threw a rock at the imp.

"Oooff, you little brat!" Jaken cried.

"Stop insulting my mother," Tsukichikara said.

"It's a shame I'll never live to see your mother," Inu no Taisho looked up at the sky.

"You're not going to ask how you died?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Death is something we must all accept, even demons. At least I know how to prepare. It sets my mind at ease to know my sons will eventually call each other 'brother'."

"I don't know about that," Jaken said, "The most Lord Sesshomaru gives to Inuyasha is begrudged recognition. Neither of them get along very well, seeing as how Inuyasha is a half-breed."

"Actually, it's because they have incompatible personalities," Tsukichikara said.

"True. You seem like you would get along fine with my son," Inu no Taisho said, "No doubt he taught you to remain aloof as you do."

"A calm mind is an asset," Tsukichikara recited, "One must never lose control of oneself, especially in the heat of battle."

The breeze blew from the west. Gasping, Tsukichikara felt the aura of her father. Quickly, she activated her blood pendant. The pedant's power shielded her aura, scent, and appearance as a demon. Her dog ears and white hair transformed into black hair and her eyes went to brown.

"Father," Sesshomaru said, landing nearby, "Step away from that woman."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out in joy.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Jaken's face fell into dismay as he realized that this Sesshomaru was one from before Jaken had met him.

"Just a humble imp, sire," Jaken nodded his head.

"Sesshomaru, what is this about?" Inu no Taisho asked as Sesshomaru bared his claws.

"I must kill that woman," Sesshomaru said.

Cold shock ran through Tsukichikara's blood. She reached for her sword, her hands shaking in fear. Sesshomaru bounded forward, taking her by surprise. He wrestled the sword from her grasp, taking hold of the hilt and pulling it out.

"That was no challenge," Sesshomaru said, flexing his claws.

"Sesshomaru, stop!" his father ordered, his yokai pulsing.

Sesshomaru transformed into a ball of light, sword in hand, and flew away from his father.

_He has my sword_, Tsukichikara thought,_ I can't fight without my sword!_

Fear started to flood her mind. Inside, she felt her demon blood start to boil.

"Lady Tsukichikara, don't lose control!" Jaken demanded, "Do not let your blood take over!"

Inu no Taisho knelt next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are not in danger," he said sternly, "I will not allow my son or Katsurou to harm you."

His words penetrated her fear and went into her head. Clenching her fists, Tsukichikara fought to regain control of her body. The blood cooled, leaving her as she should be.

"I have to get that sword back," Tsukichikara said.

…

Sesshomaru threw the fang at Katsurou's feet.

"You can do the rest alone," Sesshomaru said, "I have no need to fight my father at this time."

"This will be enough," Katsurou replied, taking Yuguresaiga into his grasp.


	11. Chapter 11- Worthy

Chapter 11- Worthy

"Why have you brought a half-breed into my home?" Inukimi asked Inu no Taisho.

Tsukichikara appeared before her grandmother as a half-demon at her grandfather's request. As Inukimi glared at her, Tsukichikara wondered at her grandfather's wisdom. Quickly, Inu no Taisho explained the situation.

"So this is Sesshomaru's daughter?" Inukimi asked, looking at Tsukichikara closely.

"My name is Tsukichikara," Tsukichikara bowed respectfully.

"Well... I must say..." Inukimi said coldly.

Tsukichikara winced as her grandmother inspected her.

"...those ears are simply adorable."

In shock, Tsukichikara looked at her grandmother, who smiled at her (albeit rather coldly).

"Well, you have some manners and a healthy amount of fear," Inukimi said, "So why is she here?"

"Tsukichikara needs a place to rest safely," Inu no Taisho said, "Preferably away from Sesshomaru."

"Well, he never visits. So I suppose this is the perfect place to keep a half-demon hidden."

"We are most grateful for your kindness, my lady," Jaken bowed.

…

Inukimi drank up a bottle of sake as she stared at the full moon. Inu no Taisho joined her on the porch overlooking the gardens.

"We haven't been alone since you told me of that human of yours," Inukimi said, "You held your new sword to my neck."

"I expected you to kill her," Inu no Taisho replied.

"Hmp. I would not dare challenge you. Besides, neither of us have been happy for a long time. Eternity is too long for love, I suppose."

"It was a sad day when I realized you felt nothing," Inu no Taisho said, "I expected some jealously. Or maybe I only wished for it."

"I had no grounds to stop you. After all, I've had my share of lovers under your nose."

"If you think I had no clue, you're mistaken," he scoffed, "No amount of purification of your bedchambers hides the truth from me."

"Did you feel anything when you found out?"

"Truthfully, no," Inu no Taisho replied.

"Then we're happier at this point in our marriage than we've ever been," she smiled sadly.

"That's not true," he replied, "The time you carried Sesshomaru was the happiest I've been with you."

"I suppose that is so. That stubborn son of mine was a great joy once," she said, "How I wish I could return to those days when he was just a pup. When he relied on me."

"All children grow up. All things end. But many things begin," Inu no Taisho said.

He took a necklace out of his kimono. Inukimi looked at the unusual black stone that seemed to have stars trapped inside.

"The Meido Stone, one of your treasures," she said.

Inu no Taisho held out the stone to her.

"When Sesshomaru is ready," Inu no Taisho instructed, "let him enter Hell. I will leave Tenseiga with him."

"He will not be pleased with you," she replied, taking the stone into her clawed hand.

"If I wished for my son's immediate happiness, I would let Totosai forge him a sword."

"Instead, you wish to make things difficult for him. So he can find something worth living for in the long run."

"I have found out that he will find love. That is enough to give me hope."

"I must admit, the mother of that half-demon certainly has sweet blood."

"Indeed. It is like Izayoi's."

"Hmp. I hear your beloved is with child. Tsukimaru has taken her into her home since that woman was cast out of her own clan. Surely you did not think I would kill her?"

"Forgive me. I promised Sesshomaru that she would never enter one of our family estates. He refuses to accept her as a lady of the household."

"Stubborn as usual. I also assume you have not told him that you married Izayoi?"

"That would be a death sentence for her."

…

Tsukichikara awoke from a nightmare where beasts in the shadows chased after her. In her human form, she was purely powerless.

She jerked awake.

"Are you well, Lady Tsukichikara?" Jaken asked, looking at her from the windowsill.

"I... I'm not," she replied, "I'm human and I have no sword."

She clenched her hand into a fist.

"Lord Sesshomaru would be most disappointed in you if he knew you had shown any weakness," Jaken lectured.

"Shut up, Jaken," she said, curling into a ball.

"My lady, did I do something to displease you?" Jaken asked in concern.

"Why do you care what I think?" she asked.

"Because you are Lord Sesshomaru's daughter!"

"Heh, right," she scoffed, "That's the only reason you would be seen with a half-demon. If you could, you'd abandon me and join the Sesshomaru of this time frame. Wouldn't you be happier with a lord who hated humans and half-breeds?"

"How dare you speak of me that way!" Jaken huffed, "I am not so petty! You are my lady and I have sworn to serve and protect you!"

"Hmp," she chuckled to herself, "I suppose I misjudged you."

"What was that?!" Jaken asked.

"Nothing. I'm not going back to sleep. Get some rest."

"I will not leave you vulnerable!" Jaken protested, "Lord Sesshomaru would kill me!"

"Funny. My father in this time would kill me without a second thought... but the one in the future..."

"He changed a great deal after he met your mother," Jaken reminded her, "Though he is no less magnificent."

…

The next morning, Tsukichikara left her grandmother's castle with Inu no Taisho. Together they journeyed to the lava fields.

"Why are we here?" Tsukichikara asked her grandfather.

"You seem disturbed to be without a weapon," Inu no Taisho replied.

They came up to the den of Totosai. The old geezer pounded away at some bits of metal, forming a blade.

"Master, you're here!" Myoga shouted, leaping onto the great demon.

Myoga sucked blood from Inu no Taisho's neck until he was bloated.

"Some things never change," Jaken muttered.

"Myoga, where were you when Sesshomaru attacked this woman?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"Forgive me!" Myoga begged, "Lord Sesshomaru flicked me off his person once he had tracked Dracon's scent to the western shore! I only just made my way back to Totosai's residence!"

"You wouldn't be thinking of abandoning me in battle again after all the blood I let you devour, am I right?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"Of course not!" Myoga declared.

"He's lying," Jaken scoffed, "That flea has no sense of true honor for battle."

"How dare you speak of me so rudely!" Myoga said, "I am Inu no Taisho's most loyal servant!"

"For such a small creature, you are a large coward," Jaken said.

"Jaken, enough," Tsukichikara said.

"Yes, my lady," Jaken said promptly.

"Hmm?" Myoga asked, looking at Tsukichikara, "Is this a new acquaintance of yours, Master?"

"Meet my granddaughter," Inu no Taisho said.

"Hmm?" Totosai asked, "How is that possible?"

"Time travel," Inu no Taisho replied, "Now, Totosai, I need a weapon for her as soon as you can make it."

"A weapon, eh? Are you sure she's strong enough to handle one of my weapons?" Totosai asked.

"I can handle one," Tsukichikara assured him, "I had one until... recently."

With mild shame, Tsukichikara looked at her empty sheath.

"You lost one of my weapons?!" Totosai asked in horror, "How could you be so careless?! You little brat!"

Inu no Taisho punched Totosai on the head.

"I mean, how tragic," Totosai said, "What kind of weapon was it?"

"The sword was named Yuguresaiga," she replied, "It was made from my father's fang. It had the power to erect a barrier to protect me and it could unleash a poison wave at my opponents."

"Hmm... sounds like a fine blade," Totosai replied, "Who is your father?"

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Eh?!" Totosai gasped in shock, "You're a half-demon! How is it possible that Sesshomaru sired a half-demon?"

"With a human mother, I imagine," Inu no Taisho replied bluntly.

"But for Sesshomaru, of all men, to breed with a human," Myoga said, "It's unthinkable!"

"Yes, you've made that point," Jaken replied, "I assure you, this is Lord Sesshomaru's daughter. I witnessed the wedding of her parents myself."

"Totosai, we're pressed for time," Inu no Taisho said, "The weapon?"

"Well, yes. I'll need a fang."

Inu no Taisho nodded. He transformed then and there into a large dog demon.

"Such stature!" Jaken proclaimed, "How is it that Lord Sesshomaru exceeded such power? His true form isn't half as large as the Great Dog General's!"

"That size comes from age, not power," Myoga said, "Lord Sesshomaru will need to live many millennia to be so impressive."

"Hmm... young lady, can you extract that fang?" Totosai asked, putting a pair of pliers on one of Inu no Taisho's fangs.

Tsukichikara took a hold of the pliers and gripped them tightly.

"Grandfather, I'm going to pull now," she warned.

She yanked the fang out of her grandfather's mouth. He growled in pain as Totosai put the fang on the anvil.

"Does that truly hurt?" Jaken asked.

"Truly," Inu no Taisho rubbed his cheek, "I did not expect that from you, Tsukichikara."

"Huh?" she asked, "The warning?"

"To be called 'Grandfather'," he replied, "It's... strange."

"I apologize if I was too informal," she said.

"No, it's fine," he said.

…

Days later, Tsukichikara held the naginata loosely in her hands. With an experimental spin, she blocked a rock Jaken threw at her.

"It's a fine weapon," Jaken said, "Worthy of my lady."

"It should be," Totosai replied.

"I expected a sword," she said.

"Don't be so ungrateful!" Tototsai said.

"I'm not... thank you, Master Totosai," she nodded.

"Hmm... well, you're welcome. Don't lose this one!"

"Let's go, Jaken," Tsukichikara said to the imp.

"Master, are you going to let her go on her own?" Myoga asked.

"She is Sesshomaru's daughter," Inu no Taisho replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Totosai asked with a conniving smile.

"Both of you will forget you ever met her."

"Yes, Master," Totosai and Myoga said.

…

Tsukichikara picked up Katsurou's scent, along with her sword's aura. Holding the naginata's pole tightly, Tsukichikara ran towards Katsurou.

"So you've come for your sword?" he asked, holding it in front of her as if to mock her.

Charging in, Tsukichikara thrust her naginata at Katsurou. It's blade lit up with white light, intensifying her strike. Katsurou easily dodged the thrust and swung Yuguresaiga at her. They traded blow after blow.

_Why hasn't he used Crismson Wave on me?_ she asked herself.

Katsurou swung the weapon even harder, trying to slash her. Tsukichikara blocked the sword with the naginata.

Yuguresaiga pulsed. It started to shake in Katsurou's hand.

"You useless sword," he spat at it, "Obey me!"

"_None but you can bring out that sword's power," Sesshomaru's voice said, "You are the only one Yuguresaiga recognizes as its master. If not, you would be dead."_

"It isn't useless," Tsukichikara said, pushing herself against Katsurou.

Reaching for the hilt, Tsukichikara made a grab for the weapon. Katsurou swiped it at her wrist. Tsukichikara caught the blade in her hand. Yuguresaiga pulsed again. Closing her eyes, Tsukichikara imagined the sword as part of her body. As much a limb as her own arm.

"Yuguresaiga! Serve your true master!" she called.

The sword replied by heating up. Katsurou's face contorted in pain as the hilt repelled him. He let go of the sword as it burned his hand. Tsukichikara grabbed the hilt. Once more, she held her weapon.

"I should never have asked Father to resurrect you," Tsukichikara said.

With a slash of her sword, Katsurou fell to her Crimson Wave. His body burned in the red poison light until only ashes remained. Sheathing her sword, Tsukichikara made her way off the beach and back to Jaken.

…

Inu no Taisho looked at the Bone Eater's well on the hill below, trying to figure out how to send his granddaughter back to her family. Surely she could live for two hundred years and reunite with them again... but that was such a lonely fate.

Suddenly, the well lit up with white light. Out of it jumped a young man in fire-red robes. He held a giant fang as he leaped out, looking around for an enemy.

Another figure emerged from the well. He stood proud and composed. Calmly, he searched the area for signs of someone.

"She's not here!" the youth said.

"I can see that, whelp," the older one replied.

"Hey... do you smell that?" the youth asked, "It's so familiar..."

The older one looked up with two cold eyes. As Inu no Taisho looked down, he saw the eyes soften just a fraction.

"Master... is that Lord Sesshomaru?" Myoga asked.

Inu no Taisho smiled to himself. His sons had come for their lost princess.

…

Sesshomaru knew intellectually that it was possible. He knew... but part of him wanted to be sure. Slowly, he floated up towards the figure. Irritated, Inuyasha followed. As the figure came into view, Sesshomaru dared to believe it. The Lord of the West was alive...

"Hey, is that... the old man?" Inuyasha asked.

"Show some respect," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru," his father greeted him, "And Inuyasha, I assume?"

"Hmm? That's the unborn infant?" Myoga asked in surprise, "With your sword? But how can that be?"

"Hey! I completed the Meido you couldn't!" Inuyasha bragged, "And this sword's a lot stronger than yours ever was!"

"Such disrespect," Myoga mumbled.

"You got something to say to me, Myoga?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Enough," Sesshomaru said, "Show some restraint."

Sesshomaru looked towards the west.

"There's no time to waste," Sesshomaru said.

"If you're looking for Tsukichikara, she should be here any minute," Inu no Taisho said.

Sesshomaru looked at his father.

"I never thought I'd see the day you would have such a gentle look in your eyes, my son," Inu no Taisho smiled.

Sesshomaru looked at the horizon. His daughter's scent was so close.

"I cannot wait," Sesshomaru said, darting towards Tsukichikara.

"Hmm, that's understandable," Inu no Taisho said.

Inuyasha looked from their father towards Sesshomaru and back again.

"I got no time for you, old man," Inuyasha said, running after Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sped ahead of Inuyasha towards the river Tsukichikara rested at. She looked up in the sky, hand on her sword. Jaken stood ready to use the Staff of Two Heads on him. Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga to show her that he was from her timeline. Tsukichikara's face broke into joy at the sight of her father. She rushed up to the spot he landed at.

"Father!" she called out.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken added.

She reached out for him, but stopped short. Quickly, she composed herself.

"It's good to see you," she said calmly.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru stepped forward. He took Tsukichikara's arm in his hand and grabbed her. Pulling her close, he embraced his daughter.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked in amazement.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Umm hmm," she affirmed, "I was afraid but I fought through it. I tried to act like a true demon... I might have slipped up a bit, but-"

"There is no shame in acting like a human," he said, his throat locking up, "There is no shame in being who you truly are."

Tsukichikara pressed herself closer to her father. Inuyasha came running behind them.

"Hey, Tsuki!" Inuyasha called.

"Uncle," she smiled, "You came for me."

"Course we did!" Inuyasha said offhandedly, "We wouldn't abandon you."

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said pathetically, "I did my best to protect her."

"And you did not fail," Sesshomaru replied.

"No, my lord," Jaken bowed.

"What do you want, a medal?" Inuyasha asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaken retorted.

"I dunno, ask Kagome," Inuyasha replied.

They made their way back to the well. Tsukichikara looked up at her grandfather watching over them.

"We've got one shot," Inuyasha said, "We can't wait around. Did you take care of Katsurou?"

"Yes," Tsukichikara replied.

"Good girl," Inuyasha smiled, "Let's get you home."

…

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga called, "Thank goodness you've returned!"

Inuyasha took the flea in his fingers and squeezed him.

"You little vermin," Inuyasha said, "You knew Tsukichikara was alright all along!"

"Forgive me, Master. Your father swore Totosai and myself to secrecy!"

"How fortunate you are then that my mother was not," Sesshomaru added.

"What do you think, Sesshomaru, a few days in hell?" Inuyasha asked.

"Master, surely you don't mean to?!"

"Do not waste the Medio on such insects," Sesshomaru said, "They aren't worthy."

"Yeah, you're right," Inuyasha said, tossing the flea aside.

"Master, if only you could see this," Myoga said with tears in his eyes, "Your sons finally found something they agree on."

Sesshomaru stepped on the flea as they went back to the village.

"Tsuki!" Rin shouted happily.

Rin hugged the half-demon close and repeatedly. Kagome and the other humans gushed over her. (Jaken remained forgotten in a corner and for once he did not mind.)

Sesshomaru took his leave of the group with Tsukichikara's new naginata in his grasp. Quietly, he inspected Totosai's work with his father's fang.

"She's back then?" Totosai's voice asked.

"You did not see fit to warn us," Sesshomaru replied.

"I forgot until just recently," Totosai replied absently.

The sword master took the weapon in his hands and inspected it from end to end.

"Not bad for a rush job," Totosai said approvingly, "I'll fix the balance."

Totosai set up on a rock. He took out his hammer and blew on the blade with his fire breath. He started pounding the blade into a sharper shape.

"Why a naginata?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She needed something to combat one of my swords," Totosai replied, "So I decided to give her a tactical advantage."

"You helped her, knowing she was my daughter?" Sesshomaru asked in amusement.

"I saw something in her I had never seen in you up to then."

"What?"

"Nobel intentions and the pain of loss. She was honestly sorry to lose that sword."

"Or perhaps she was pained from being separated from me," Sesshomaru retorted.

"Do you really think so much of yourself that you're the center of her life?" Totosai asked.

"See to her weapon," Sesshomaru ordered.

…

"Hmm," Rin said, holding the naginata, "It's really heavy."

"It is?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Your father was a really kind man," Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"I guess," Inuyasha replied, "I didn't get a word from him."

"We had no time, whelp," Sesshomaru said.

"I know," Inuyasha scoffed, "Kagome couldn't keep the connection open forever."

"You risked being trapped in the past to get me?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you had been left alone," Rin said, hugging her daughter, "So I asked Lord Sesshomaru to go with Inuyasha."

"As if he hadn't been thinking of doing it himself," Inuyasha said, "He stood over that well for two weeks straight without eating or sleeping. He was shaking during the full moon."

Tsukichikara looked at Sesshomaru for a long moment.

"Thank you, Father," Tsukichikara nodded her head.

Sesshomaru nodded back.

He was glad to have her near him again. Aside from Rin, she was truly the most precious thing to him. Something that could never be replaced.

"So how come Sesshomaru doesn't remember anything?" Kagome asked.

"My master ordered Lady Imukimi to give him a memory potion," Myoga answered, "She snuck it into his tea."

So Sesshomaru forgot his battle with Tsukichikara...

"You should have been able to fight me off," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Tsukichikara.

"I... ah... was shocked," Tsukichikara admitted feebly.

"Clearly, you need more training."

"Hey, come on, she's just a kid," Inuyasha said, stretching his arms.

"That is no excuse," Sesshomaru replied.

"How would you react if the old man tried to kill you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would have fought back."

"Yeah, well, that's you."

"Sentiment is a human weakness-"

"You said there was nothing wrong with acting human," Tsukichikara prodded.

"He did," Inuyasha nodded, "Sesshomaru got swept up by his emotions. Looks like he's not as cold as he pretends."

"Nope, he isn't," Rin giggled.

"Rin," Sesshomaru warned.

"Nonetheless!" Jaken shouted, "Lady Tsukichikara should atone for all the trouble she caused!"

"That is correct," Sesshomaru agreed, "You will train with twice the effort starting this afternoon."

"And I believe a refresher on demon lore is in order. If we had been sent to a time before your grandfather was alive, you would have been clueless!"

"It seems that Katsurou was not a worthy opponent for this new weapon of yours. Therefore, you will train with Ryuu."

"Might I suggest that Lady Tsukichikara join your patrol of the western boundaries, Lord Sesshomaru?" Myoga asked.

"Perhaps it is time," Sesshomaru agreed, "We will leave in three days."

"That doesn't mean you get to slack off!" Jaken declared.

"Aunt Kagome, could you activate the well again?" Tsukichikara asked.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized.


	12. Chapter 12- Fin

Chapter 12- Fin.

Five Hundred Years After the Defeat of Naroku

"I hope Kagome is doing well on the other side," Mrs. Higurashi said to herself.

"Hey, is the shrine open?" a male voice called out.

"Yes, welcome," Mrs. Higurashi said to the man.

She blinked in surprise as she looked at him.

"Yo," Inuyasha grinned.

"Inuyasha!" Sota called, "Hey!"

"Hey, kid," Inuyasha greeted.

"Who's this with you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"This is Akito," Inuyasha said, "My son."

Akito nodded to the pair of them.

"Oh," Mrs. Higurashi said, "And Kagome?"

"Hmm, she died a while back," Inuyasha said.

"Really?" Sota asked.

"Since my mother entered the Bone Eaters Well, five hundred years have passed," Akito explained.

"I see," Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Was she happy?"

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha grinned.

"Why don't you two come inside?" Sota asked, "We've got a lot to catch up on!"

"Sure," Inuyasha reached into his sleeve.

From within it, he withdrew an old book. He handed it to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Kagome wanted me to give this to you," Inuyasha said, "She wrote down everything."

"Thank you," Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

…

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said to his vassal, "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He said that he had some business in the human village, my lord," Jaken replied.

"It's not really a village anymore," Tsukichikara interjected.

"Why would that mongrel want to spend time around all those humans?" Jaken asked in disgust.

"I guess a demon like you could never understand," Tsukichikara replied.

Sesshomaru's daughter looked up at the horizon. Beyond the barrier that kept the island isolated from humans, she could see the city that had appeared in the last five hundred years.

"Those humans sure bred like rabbits," Jaken said, "It's hard to believe that they became so skilled at demon slaying."

"It's not as if demons couldn't adapt. I think those humans would be amazed to know how many demons live right under their noses."

"Now we're reduced to mythology!" Jaken cried, "They don't even think we exist anymore!"

"And there are demons willing to take advantage of that," Tsukichikara's eyebrows narrowed, "That's why I keep them in check."

She waved her naginita for emphasis.

"Well, those demons would have been lost without Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, looking at the dog demon, "If he hadn't united all the demon tribes under his banner, the humans would have torn them apart."

"We're back!" Akito called out, appearing on the shore.

"What took you so long?!" Jaken demanded to know, "Lord Sesshomaru is most displeased."

"We had to pick up some supplies," Inuyasha showed off a grocery bag filled with instant noodles.

"How can you eat that human garbage?" Jaken asked, revulsion appearing over his face.

"Enough delays," Sesshomaru said, withdrawing Bakusaiga.

"Heh," Inuyasha grinned, throwing the bag at Akito, "Get some water boiled will ya?"

Tsukichikara withdrew her sword.

"I'll see you back at the castle," Akito said, walking towards the island's center.

"Sure," Inuyasha withdrew Tessiaga, "You're not gonna win this time or any time, Sesshomaru! Ready, Tsuki?"

Tsukichikara took a fighting stance.

Staring at the pair of them, Sesshomaru made ready to attack.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted.

And they lived happily ever after?

…

A/N: Thanks to everybody who read this. I know the ending stinks a little bit, but I really am tapped out on ideas right now. I spent three months writing all of this. There may be more added to this story or another like it in the future, but I make no promises.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you all have a great new year.


End file.
